Análú tarrthála
by letmefallasleep
Summary: "Chibs wasn't sure wasn't sure what it was that caught his eye about the young lass walking down the side of the highway..." Yes, a Chibs/OC story. Hopefully it's a little bit different than the others. Takes place before, and later during the show.
1. Riding Through This World

A/N: Okay, so here is the first redone chapter. A few things have changed, not many, but there have been some things added. For example, the highway is actually 580, not 508 (forgive me, I have problems with numbers lol), and his daughter is five years younger, not older. If you like this version better, please take the time to reward me for my good work, and leave me a review. : ) This will eventually catch up to the show, and sort of follow along, but this will mainly be about Chibs and an OC, although it will also touch on Chibs relationship with some of the other Sons. Enjoy! : )

Warnings: Suggestive themes (nothing graphic), language, violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, you can bet your ass I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it lol.

* * *

><p>Chibs wasn't sure wasn't sure what it was that caught his eye about the young lass walking down the side of the highway, thumb out halfheartedly, tattered backpack hanging off one shoulder . Maybe it <em>was<em> that she was so young; didn't look any older sixteen, maybe seventeen at the most. Or maybe it was the fiery red hair; not that stupid looking shit that Americans called red, but true, Irish bred fire-engine red hair. He easily slid out of formation, letting Tig and Bobby ride ahead, and pulled over to the side, a few yards in front of the girl.

Obviously she knew a thing or two, that was for certain. He'd been surprised at how trusting most American girls were when he'd first arrived four years ago; they'd jump in a vehicle with anyone, no thought or hesitation.

But not this girl. No, she'd stopped, hand straying to the back of her pants.

"Hey now, there be no need for that. Jus' plannin' on offerin' ya a ride, lassie," He said conversationally, patting the back of the bike.

He could see her visibly relax a bit, and wondered why, although he quickly found out as soon as she spoke.

"Aye, that'd be good. It's nice to 'ear a friendly voice so far from 'ome." Her strong Irish accent had just a tinge of American in it, barely enough to be noticeable. "Ya got an extra 'elmet for me?"

Chibs smiled again, and pulled his spare out of his saddlebag. "I'm Scottish, luv; I'm always prepared."

* * *

><p>Whatever it was that had drawn him to the girl, the bond had held. Sabina Leigh Tierney was her name. A seventeen year old on the run. From what, he still didn't know. But she had stopped running after that day out on the 580.<p>

They got along great. Never fought over stupid shit like some couples. She understood the Life, and embraced it whole-heartedly. She was too smart for plausible deniability, so they'd went with openness. She knew it all. And she stayed anyways.

Ten years they'd been together. He'd asked her to marry him twice. She'd shut him down both times, citing The Clause.

The Clause had been her one rule. The one thing she had demanded from him, in no uncertain terms. He was never to ask her where she came from. Never ask what she was running from. Never to ask her what had happened that had left her with six bullet scars on her small body.

They'd been living together for six months before he finally saw it. Six months he'd managed, before she finally got to him.

* * *

><p>Chibs gritted his teeth at the sight of Sabina, walking into the kitchen wearing a pair of his boxers, and one of his hooded sweatshirts, hair still a mess. Very early on, she'd commandeered his clothes as pajamas, and most mornings Chibs came out to find her sprawled out on the couch, hood from his sweatshirt half over her face.<p>

Damn, but she was a fine looking lass. While on the short side, her whole body was so proportionate, from her toned legs, firm thighs, right up to her round little –

_No_. He shook his head firmly, trying to dislodge the thoughts clouding his mind and judgment. The girl was just that: a _girl_. Almost _twenty_ years his junior. Jesus, she was only five years older than his _daughter_, for Christ's sake.

He wasn't sure what he'd been thinking when he offered Sabina a place to stay, especially since she showed no signs of leaving. Wasn't sure what the girl had been thinking when she accepted. Granted, she'd been living with him for nearly a week before he offered to let her stay, so the point had been moot, but still. She needed a family, friends, school. She was only _seventeen_.

_Only seventeen, only seventeen_, he repeated in his head, as she kneeled down to get something from the bottom of the fridge. He could feel his pants tightening, even as he thought of anything he could to get his erection to go down.

_Ol' Gran, dead baby polar bears, road kill… oh shit_, he thought as she sat down across from him, chin in her hands.

"Chibs… 'Ow long are we gonna do this?" She asked slowly, staring him dead in the eye.

"Do uh… do what?" He asked, tongue thick as he managed to choke out the words.

"We both know 'what'. I've been 'ere nearly six months," She said, green eyes holding his steadily, as she reached across the table to grab his hand.

"Jesus, Sabina!" He cussed, jumping back from the table. "Do ya know how wrong this is? I'm old enough to be your fuckin' father! My _daughter_ is only five years younger than you!"

She shrugged as she stood, still staring him down. "So?"

" 'So'? So I ain't a fuckin' baby-rapist, that's 'so'!" He swore, running a hand through his hair.

She frowned, hands on her hips. Her perfect, shapely hips… _No, no, no, Christ_…

"I ain't a fuckin' baby, Chibby. And it certainly ain't any kind o' rape."

"You're seventeen, lass!"

"And?"

He stared at her in stunned horror. "Jesus, what part of this don't you fuckin' understand?"

"The part where me bein' seventeen is some sort o' big issue. I ain't a young girl who's confused, Chibs, lookin' for someone to be her daddy. I know what I want, and I aim to get it," She said, her voice steel as she progressed towards him.

They'd been halfway onto the bed, Chibs' mind still reeling, still trying to put up some sort of fight, when she paused, leaning down, and whispered in his ear.

"I've only got one rule, Filip. You don't ask me any questions about who I am, or where I come from. None of it. As far as you're concerned, God 'imself spit me out onto the 580 six months ago, and that's where my life began. Do ya understand?"

In spite of himself, Chibs could only nod dumbly, tongue stuck half-way down his throat.


	2. Brightness Of My Day

A/N: Firstly, thank you to HalysValo and demonicseer for reviewing, and thank you to the others who added me to their lists. Also, I want to apologize for any A/U type errors that might happen later, since I'm only on the third episode of season three. So bear with me a little bit as I try to catch up. : )

Also: I apologize for my mistake, the RIRA is the real group within the IRA. In the show, it's called the True IRA. My bad. : / Also, when I went to write this chapter was when I realized that inadvertently, I had made Sabina and Chibs the same ages as Gemma and John Teller, so I fudged their age a little bit. I also realized as I watched a few more episodes that apparently, the Scots don't drop their 'H's like the Irish do, so I fixed that as well.

* * *

><p>It took everything Chibs had to keep from asking. Not just that first time, but every time he looked at her. He wanted to know, so he could kill the bastards who would scar such a young girl. He wanted to know who could fire <em>six<em> bullets into such a small body.

But he'd held it in. It was the least he could do, after all she'd done for him.

He'd never tell the others, but he'd been a shadow of a man in the four years he'd been with the group. Half-dead, uncaring, with nothing to live for. The loss of Fiona, Kerriane, SAMBEL, and the IRA all in one blow had hit him hard. If not for Keith McGee bartering him passage to America, and getting him into SAMCRO, he probably would have stayed in Ireland and let Jimmy O kill him.

But after Sabina had come along… all of that had changed. For the first time in four and a half years, he wanted to _live_. He wanted to enjoy every moment of life, as long as every moment included Sabina.

He'd loved Fiona, in a way. But he'd only married her because she was pregnant, not because he wanted to. They had been young, he twenty-four, her twenty when they met, each just looking for a good time, when she'd found out she was pregnant. They'd done right by each other, and had even grown to care for each other, but nothing like what he felt for Sabina.

Fiona had never wanted The Life. The one that came with being an Old Lady. She'd tolerated it with barely concealed disgust, wanting to be kept in the dark. But not Sabina.

She'd wanted to be an Old Lady. Loved the irony, he suspected, of being an Old Lady at seventeen. In the six months before they'd officially become a couple, she'd managed to charm her way into the hearts of not only the other women of SAMCRO, but of most of the men as well.

Even Gemma had taken to the girl quickly, later telling Chibs that she was glad he'd picked one with a backbone. She'd taken Sabina under her wing, like a mother hen to a chick.

* * *

><p>"I think you finally found yourself a good one."<p>

Chibs smiled at Gemma, who was behind the bar he sat at, the two of them watching Sabina kick Tig and Bobby's ass at darts.

"Aye. She's somethin' else all right," Chibs said appreciatively, taking another sip of his beer.

"I like her; she's got backbone without being a pushy bitch," Gemma said, cracking open a beer of her own.

"Oh aye, can only have one of them per family," Chibs teased.

Gemma smiled, before reaching over to grab his hand. "Seriously, Chibs: this girl's a keeper. I don't care who says different, or for what reasons. I've never seen you this happy before. And not just sex happy," She added with a grin.

Chibs couldn't help the blush, and ducked his head in embarrassment as Gemma laughed at him. "Oh, lay off it," He muttered.

They were silent for a few minutes, before Gemma finally spoke again.

"Do you know how old I was when I married? I was sixteen. Know how old John was? Thirty five. And I still love him more than I've ever loved anyone, even now."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I had run away from home, and was working in a restaurant down in Oakland, when John, Piney, Clay, and the others stopped for breakfast. After he left me a twenty dollar tip for a ten dollar meal, I threw off my apron, and followed him outside. The rest is history," She said fondly, a smile on her face.

"I wish I'd had a chance to meet him," Chibs said, his eyes still glued on Sabina. Tig groaned as she got another bullseye, and Bobby hung his head. "Jesus, are they goin' two on one now?"

Gemma grinned, and the moment was broken. "Yeah. After she beat 'em so hard the first time, they decided to try ganging up on her. And she's still kickin' their asses."

"Yo, Chibs, come control your woman over here!" Tig called out, as Bobby winged the outer edge of the board. " 'Cause this shit just ain't right, brother."

Chibs held his hands up in mock fear. "Oh no, Tiggy. Never mess with a woman when she's kickin' another man's arse. Otherwise, she might decide _yours_ is a better target."

"Well, I'm ready to go anyways, Chibby. It's not even a fair fight anymore," Sabina said with a laugh, walking over towards Chibs, and taking a sip of his beer. "Although, I'll give ya tip, boyos: don't ever go up against an Irish lass at darts."

Chibs smiled, as he gently pulled the darts out of her hands, and from the far side of the bar, sunk two of the three darts into the bullseye, with the third missing the center by centimeters.

"Unless you're Scottish," Chibs said with a grin, pulling Sabina in for a kiss.

As the two walked out of the bar, with his arm slung over her shoulders, Chibs smiled down at her.

" How'd I get lucky enough to have you?"

She smiled back, and stood up on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "God's grace, luv," She said softly, before tucking herself tight against him.

"Aye."

"Although, I just want you to know… I could have made that shot too," She said with a mischievous grin. "I just did nae want to embarrass ya in front of your friends."

Chibs laughed as he handed her her helmet. "Oh aye, that's it. Get on the bike, you _diaibhlin_."

She gasped mockingly. "I can't believe you called me that, Chibby."

Even as he started the bike, and pulled off into the dusky night, he couldn't help but notice how she seemed to fit perfectly against him.

* * *

><p>End Note: <strong>Diaibhlin<strong> is Scottish for Imp. The title, **Análú tarrthála, **is Irish for Kiss of life**.**


	3. A Storm Is Threatening

A/N: Okay, so: the little Irish Gaelic I know I picked up from my grandfather on my mother's side, who I haven't seen in almost ten years. So I'm a little rusty. I also am getting all my spelling online. I doubt there's many of you out there who speak Gaelic (if you do, please say so : D), but I like to try and be as accurate as I can. The translations can be found at the bottom. That being said, special shout-outs to my first reviewers: HaylsVale, demonicseer, and chibslover.

Oh, another little aside: Sabina's middle name -Leigh- is pronounced Lee. Just an FYI. : )

* * *

><p>"Chibs. Come on, luv, it's time to wake up. Oh come on, ya lazy bum, we've got things to do today!"<p>

Chibs muttered at her under his breath, and pulled the blankets up tighter, stuffing his head under the pillow as he did so.

"What did you just call me?"

"I said, 'Go away'. I'm sleepin'," He said loudly.

"I can see that. Chibby, come on. Ya promised me we could do somethin' together today," She pleaded.

Chibs sighed. "Just… Give me ten more minutes, Críona. Just… Start me a cup of coffee…" He said defeatedly.

"Ten minutes, Filip. I'm gonna 'old ya to that," She said with a laugh, before the room went silent, and Chibs assumed she had left.

After a year and a half together, their lives had fallen into a comfortable routine. He worked at Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair during the day, while she had gotten a job waitressing at one of the diners. About once a week, he'd be home late, after doing some club work; about twice a month, he'd be gone over night, or even for a few days.

Last night had been a protection run on a truck hauling electronics to Oakland, after a stop in Lodi. After Jax and Opie's little 'game' with a lone Calaveras in Lodi, the Sons hadn't even left Oakland for the trip home until close to one in the morning. He hadn't parked his bike in the garage until close to four, after checking back in at the club.

He groaned as he peeked out from underneath the pillow to glance at the clock. Almost ten. Shit.

He sighed as he heard Sabina puttering around the kitchen, directly underneath their bedroom. From the sound of it, she was making him breakfast to go along with the coffee he'd asked for. For the life of him, he would never know why she stayed with him. She was much too good for him.

It was just going to make the conversation that much harder.

* * *

><p>"Sabina."<p>

"One minute, luv," Sabina said dismissively, flipping the eggs in the pan over, careful not to break the yolks. "This'll be done in a second."

"Sabina, we need to talk." Chibs couldn't look at her, so he stared down at the table he was leaning against.

"Oh yeah? About what?" She asked off-handedly, grabbing a plate, before scooping the eggs onto it, and heading for the toaster to pop in some bread.

"Christ, Sabina Leigh, can ya sit down for a minute?"

Chibs finally looked up, and seen the scared look that flashed across Sabina's face, before she regained her composure, set the plate on the counter, and sat down at the table, folding her hands across her chest.

"Alright, Filip. What do we need to talk about?"

Chibs turned towards her, setting his clenched fists on the table, unable to look at her. "It's uh… It's…" He hesitated, unable to come up with the words.

"Jesus, Filip, just spit it out," She said wearily.

"It's about the club, Críona," He finally said. "They've found a new pipeline for the guns. It's a good deal, all the way around."

He glanced at her, seen her confused face, before looking back down at the scarred and pitted table.

"I do nae understand," She said slowly. "What's goin' on?"

"The new pipeline is from the IRA."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Chibs waited to see if she would say something –anything –but there was nothing. Finally, not knowing what else to say, he mumbled, "The toast is gonna burn."

"Forget the fuckin' toast, Filip! Are yee fuckin' mad? 'Ave yee lost your marbles? Dé tha thu ah smaoinigh?" She yelled, slipping into Gaelic in her anger.

"Sabina –"

"Tu cann ni dairire!" She cut him off, tears in her eyes.

"I'm serious, Sabina. It's for the club," He said quietly.

"Fuck the club! This is a death wish!"

"Sabina, stad, agus ar éigin eistigi liom," He said gently.

He wasn't sure if it was his words, or his tone that convinced her to sit down. But she did sit.

"Look, I should be alright. This deal means as much to them as it does to SAMCRO. 'Sides, we're not on Irish soil, so it shouldn't matter. I'm not breakin' any rules."

"Bull shit," She snorted. "The IRA does nae forget, Filip. An' there's no 'rules' to be broken; they _excommunicated_ yee. That means in their eyes, yee do nae _exist_. No IRA member can be punished for killin' yee! An' do yee really want Jimmy fuckin' O'Fallon knowing where yee are? Christ, he's already taken everythin' from yee once, Filip. Why risk it a second time?"

Chibs struggled to keep his temper under wraps, knowing that he wasn't really angry at her. In all reality, he was just as worried about it as she was –probably more so, knowing what Jimmy would do to Sabina –but it was for the club, and he couldn't just throw it away.

"Look, Sabina… Jimmy O isn't gonna risk pissin' off the Sons. He won't try anythin' 'ere on American soil."

"Oh, aye, 'cause the Sons really stood in his way last time, yeah?" She asked bitterly, hanging her head in her hands. "Which one 'o them stepped in to 'elp ya? Oh, that's right: no one. Nobody stands up to Jimmy O."

Chibs sighed, kneeling next to her. "Jimmy probably won't even be here. Michael McKeavy take care of business on this side of the ocean, and he's a decent man. I've got no fear there."

There was silence for a few minutes, before Sabina finally spoke again.

"If you're waitin' for some sort of permission, Filip, ya can forget it," She said stonily, wiping tears from her eyes, and standing up. "Do what you want, but know I'm nae okay with this, do ya understand?"

Chibs nodded slowly. "Aye."

As she stormed out of the room, and headed back upstairs, Chibs barely managed to pull himself into a chair, wincing as he heard the bedroom door slam shut.

* * *

><p>End Notes:<p>

Críona ~ My heart (basically the Gaelic version of babe, sweetheart, etc)

Dé tha thu ah smaoinigh ~ What are you thinking

Tu cann ni dairire ~ You cannot be serious

Stad, agus ar éigin eistigi liom ~ Stop, and just listen to me


	4. Hand In Heart

A/N: Okay, just want to let you guys know, a little bit later tonight, I'm gonna be replacing most of the chapters, since I had my cousin go through, and fix some grammatical errors, plot line errors, mistakes, and added a little bit. So I would suggest that tomorrow, go back and reread the whole thing. : ) Thanks for reading, and thank you so much for the reviews! Was much happier with this turnout. : )

* * *

><p>"Sabina?" Chibs called through the door.<p>

"Go away."

"Sabina, can we talk about this, please?" He asked wearily, laying his head against the door.

"No."

He sighed. "I can't _not_ do this, Sabina. The club needs this to stay alive." When he got no response, he slide down until he was sitting. "Sabina… what do you want me to do? The club's already decided on it. Clay says I don't actually have to be there when the deals go down, but this is goin' to happen."

Still no response. Chibs felt his heart being torn in two, as tears filled his eyes. He understood her fear; hell, he was just as afraid as she was, but for different reasons.

While she wouldn't tell him, and he wouldn't ask, he knew she had inside experience with the IRA. Wasn't too surprising, half of Ireland was with the IRA it seemed, but her knowledge of key players, locations, and other intimate details spoke volumes of her past. Combined with the scars she carried, Chibs knew nothing good would come of the IRA finding out who his new Old Lady was.

And Jimmy would relish the chance to take more from Chibs.

"Sabina, I don't like this anymore than you do, but what am I supposed to do?"

"I said, go away!" Came the angry yell.

Chibs choked back his tears as he stood. "I'm goin' to the club. Did you want to ride in with me? We can still do somethin' later if you want."

He hadn't expected an answer, and he wasn't disappointed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Chibs, where's your old lady?" Tig called as Chibs walked across the parking lot.<p>

"Not here," He snapped, shoving by his best friend, ignoring Tig's hurt look as he headed towards the office, looking for Gemma.

He found her sitting at her desk, bent over paperwork. She looked up as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"What's up, Chibs?" She asked curiously. "Where's Sabina?"

Chibs sighed as he dropped into the chair next to the door. "That's the fuckin' problem," He said despairingly.

"Oh no. What happened?" She asked, coming over and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's this stupid deal with the Irish. She don't like it. Hell, I don't like it either, but I understand it. She wouldn't even talk to me. Locked herself in the fuckin' bedroom."

"Oh shit."

"Aye. 'Oh shit'," He said quietly, hanging his head.

"This the first time you two have fought?"

Chibs nodded, chuckling sadly. "Although I wouldn't say we actually 'fought'; she pretty much ignored me."

Gemma nodded sagely. "I know, Chibs. I've been there before. The first fight is always the hardest."

"But what am I supposed to do?" He asked desperately.

"Can't help you there, baby," Gemma said softly. "That's all on you. But I know you shouldn't be here; you should be at home, trying to make this shit right, you get me?"

"I don't know how, Gemma. I can't stop the brothers from doin' this; hell, I'm not sure I would if I could. This is gonna bring in good money, an' I know we could all use the extra. An' it's a good deal. I know McKeavy's a good man, so I've got no fear there. I just don't understand why she's so dead against it. But I don't want her leavin' over it either. I don't think I could live with that," He admitted.

"Chibs… Firstly, don't ever try to be logical with a woman when her man's at any sort of risk. And trust me, there's a big risk factor here. Clay and I discussed it, and he's pretty sure he can keep it all contained, but there's no guarantee. Those IRA bastards… they're all crazy," She said with a small smile. "And secondly… Did you ever think, maybe it's not just you she's worried about?"

"Aye," Chibs admitted. "I thought about it. But she won't tell me nothin', an' I can't fix it without knowin'."

"You ever ask her?"

Chibs shook his head, sighing as he stood. "No. That's her one rule. I don't ask her anythin'. She told me, as far as I'm concerned, God himself spit her out the moment I met her."

"That's bullshit, and we both know it," Gemma said firmly. "You tell her everything, right? Then she should do the same. She obviously knows about your history with the IRA; why can't she tell you her story?"

Chibs was quiet for a moment, arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall. Finally he sighed again. "Plausible deniability."

"Bullsh –"

"Hold on a minute. She's on the run from somethin', Gemma. We all know it. And whatever it is, it's a good bet it has somethin' to do with the IRA. She knows too much. Did ya know she's got six gunshot scars on her chest?"

"Jesus!"

"Aye, that was about my reaction. So whatever happened, with whoever, they wanted her dead. And she knows way to much about it for her to have been some low level soldier. Her family must have been pretty high up on the food chain. So if they find out that she's still alive, that six shots didn't finish the job, it's a safe bet that shit will fly, hard. And whoever's around her is gonna get caught in the backlash. She's tryin' to protect all of us as much as she can."

"Christ, Chibs, she's only nineteen! How involved could she have been?" Gemma demanded.

"Oh, gee, I don't know, Gemma. How involved were you when the club first started?" He asked sarcastically.

"Not enough to get me shot six fucking times, that's for damn sure!" She snorted, lighting a cigarette, before handing Chibs one.

"Maybe I used the wrong example. How young was Jackie Boy when he started with the club?" He asked, blowing a cloud of smoke towards her.

Gemma was silent for a few minutes. "Ok, point taken. Shit, Chibs… you don't make things easy, do you?"

"What do ya mean?

"Found a great girl, who really loved you, just about damn perfect… But with one of the largest terrorists groups in the world after her."

"I don't know for sure that that's what it is," He said slowly. "But it makes sense. It all fits."

"I agree."

"So how do I fix it?"

Gemma shrugged. "I can't tell you, Chibs. You've gotta figure this one out on your own. But I'll tell you what… Maybe I'll take a drive up to your place. Sit down and talk with her for a while."

"Would ya?" Chibs asked eagerly. At Gemma's nod, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "You're a goddess, Gemma."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out there and get to work. I'm knocking from your pay for this," She said, rolling her eyes.


	5. Someday You'll Understand

A/N: See how this works? You review, I post! It's a beautiful thing. And while I really appreciate the longer reviews, it doesn't have to be. It can be short, one word, just something to let me know you like it. I obsess over how it, and when I get no feed back, I wonder if I've done something horribly, horribly wrong lol. Anyways, if this gets five reviews, I'll even post the next chapter later tonight, after my kiddo goes to bed. : )

* * *

><p>"Chibs, man… what's wrong?" Tig asked, leaning on the side of the car Chibs was working on.<p>

Chibs sighed, pulling his hands out of the engine, and wiping the sweat off his face with the back of his hand as he lit a cigarette.

"Jus'… shit with me and Sabina. Sorry about this mornin'."

"Hey, man, nothin' to be sorry for," Tig said placidly, lighting a cigarette of his own as he pulled up one of the rolling stools. "What's goin' on? She mad about the IRA deal?"

Not for the first time, Chibs wondered how much was hiding under Tig's goofy, tough guy exterior. The man was sharp as a tack when he wanted to be, and –although he didn't like to talk about it –Chibs would have bet he was some sort of ex-military. He never seemed to miss anything.

"Aye. We had a fight this morning. Well, not so much a fight really. I told her about the deal, she asked me if I had a death wish, then locked herself in the bedroom."

"Ooh," Tig's said, making a face. "Locked herself in the bedroom. Damn. That's usually, like, tenth serious argument type shit."

"Aye. Gemma's gonna go up and talk to her for me."

Tig was quiet for a few moments, before he stood up, crossing his arms over his chest, as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"You know I was married?"

"What? You?" Chibs asked in amazement. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. Got two little girls. Well, they ain't so little anymore. Dawn and Fawn. Gonna be twelve in a few months."

"Jesus. You ever see 'em?"

Tig shook his head, a small, sad smile on his face. "Nah. I send 'em gifts on Christmas and their birthdays, and that's about all they know about me anymore. April and I got divorced when they were four."

"What happened?"

"She didn't like where the club was going. Thought I was gonna get myself killed. Said she wasn't gonna sit around, and wait for the phone call that I'd finally bit the big one."

There was a few minutes of silence, before Chibs asked, "Did ya love her?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah, I loved her. We'd been together since high school."

"But ya wouldn't give up the club for her."

Tig sighed. "No. And I still wouldn't. But I wonder if there was something I could have done… something I could have said to convince her to stay. She gave me an ultimatum, and I chose. And I'll always regret that. Not that I stayed with the club; nah, even now, I'd do that again. I just regret that I didn't talk her into staying with me. That I just let her walk away."

"I know where you're goin' with this, Tiggy. But there's nothin' I can do. She won't talk to me."

"She doesn't have to. You do the talkin'."

"But Gemma –"

"Gemma left two hours ago. If she ain't talked to your Old Lady yet, she has no business driving."

"I can't, we got cars lined up out –"

"I'll cover with Clay for you. Get outta here."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, man! Get lost! Before I change my mind!"

"Tiggy, I could kiss you sometimes," Chibs said happily, giving him a hug, before darting out the door, barely taking time to grab his jacket out of the office.

* * *

><p>Gemma had left the shop almost immediately after her talk with Chibs, flying up to the Scotsman's house like a bat out of hell, knowing it wouldn't be long before Chibs decided to head back to talk to Sabina himself.<p>

Gemma had to talk to the Irish girl alone.

So it was a little more than twenty minutes later when she knocked on the door to the old-style farmhouse the two lived in.

The door opened a fraction of a crack, and Gemma heard a sigh. "Gemma, I do nae want ta talk right now. Go away."

"Well that's tough, baby doll. 'Cause we need to talk."

The door opened a bit more, and Sabina's face appeared. "No, we don't," She said harshly. Gemma couldn't get over the mean look on the girl's face, as she turned around, and walked back into the house, leaving the door open for Gemma to come in.

"Listen here, missy, you –"

"No, you listen, Gemma," Sabina spun around, and was toe to toe with the other woman almost quicker than Gemma could see. "Ya do nae understand, you're just small fish in a big pond. Ya think ya can control lives, manipulate, and it makes you queen bitch. It doesn't. Do ya know what I used to do to little country women who thought they ran things? I put 'em down, Gemma. That was my job. So do nae sit here, and fucking push me," Sabina hissed, before heading back into the kitchen.

Gemma took a moment to catch her breath. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened or when, but Chibs must have really pissed her off. Gemma had never seen this side of Sabina, or even anything close to this. Normally she was all dirty jokes and smiles.

"I know about your scars," Gemma called after her, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh, do ya now? Then ya know I ain't exactly easy to kill."

"Chibs told me." Gemma made her voice nonchalant as she sat down at the table, and lit a cigarette.

Sabina laughed. "Aye, sure he did. After you had weaseled it out 'o 'im. Jesus, Gemma. You just do nae understand, do ya? 'Ere, ya want to see?" She said, an evil glint in her eye, as she walked over, pulling her shirt up to her neck.

Gemma took a sharp breath. She hadn't doubted Chibs, but when the Scotsman had told her six shots to the chest, she assumed he had meant six shots that had hit her.

But these weren't. These were… methodical. Perfectly arranged. Three in a straight line across her stomach. Three more in a straight line from her belly button up to her sternum.

"I think ya are beginnin' to understand where I'm comin' from, Gemma," Sabina said with a dark chuckle. "This the sort of thing ya want dragged down on your family?"

"Christ, Sabina… What the hell happened?"

"Nope, I lied. Ya don't get it."


	6. Soldier At Thirteen

A/N: Ok, so as promised, another chapter. : ) I'll post the next one tomorrow night as long as everything's go right. Thanks for the reviews, guys, it really does mean a lot to me. The next chapter will be moving forward in time a bit, and eventually, this will catch up with the show. This will NOT be a story that's just the show repeated with an extra character thrown in. It will follow along with the show, and the impact it has on Chibs and Sabina's relationship, but it will not be show centric. Also, within the next few chapters, I want to do more about how Chibs and Sabina interact with the other various members of SAMCRO. Not as a focal point of the whole story, but I think it's important to see how they both react to others around them. Lemme know if you disagree! I am ALWAYS open to suggestions, or criticism. If you don't like it, let me know! If enough people dislike something, I'll change it. My writing means nothing without people to read it, and that would be you guys. So what you think is INCREDIBLY important to me. Plus, I'm always looking to grow as a writer, so constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks again for reading. : )

* * *

><p><em>"Christ, Sabina… What the hell happened?"<em>

_"Nope, I lied. Ya don't get it."_

"Then help me to get it, Sabina," Gemma said softly. "We can help you, if you'll just tell us."

"No, ya can't. Look, if you'd really come up 'ere to 'elp out Chibs and I, I'd be a little more grateful. But let's not lie to our selves, Gemma: ya came up 'ere to see if you could pump anythin' from me. Ya want to know who I am, an' 'ow much of a danger I represent to the club."

Gemma shrugged, and smiled sardonically. "Well, you two were a secondary priority," She said unapologetically.

"Aye, I'm sure we were. But I'll tell ya this: I do nae need, nor want ya 'elp. If I do… I'll ask. Until then, keep your nose out of my business, do ya understand me?"

Gemma shrugged again. "Can't help it if your Old Man comes to me for advice."

"Give 'im all the advice you want. Advise away, but it goes no further. Ya do nae stick yourselves in the middle of my business, and ya quit tryin' to weasel information outta my man. He don't know much more than you know."

Gemma smiled her bitchiest smile. "Oh no, baby, that's where you're wrong. He knows you're ex-IRA. He knows that your family must have been pretty high up the ranks. Doesn't know what you did to piss 'em off, but to be fair, I have some trouble wrapping my head around what a stupid seventeen year old girl could do that would get her shot."

Sabina laughed. "Oh Jesus, ya really think ya are somethin', don't ya?" After she stopped laughing, she took a deep breath, still with a smile on her face to rival Gemma's. "Chibs knows what I _want_ 'im to know. Unlike you, Gemma, my man comes first. I'll do anythin', say anythin'… _kill_ anyone… that I 'ave to ta keep 'im safe, do ya understand?"

For the first time, Gemma felt a wave of pity for the girl. "Jesus, Sabina…"

Sabina rolled her eyes as she dropped down into the chair across from Gemma. "Christ, what great revelation 'ave ya 'ad now?"

"For all your bull shit, and big talk… you really are only nineteen, aren't you?"

"Um… yeah. That's about the one thing I 'aven't exactly tried to 'ide," She said sarcastically.

Gemma ignored her, and pushed on. "First time in your whole damn life you've ever had someone care about you for you, isn't it? Chibs doesn't care who you are, what you can do, or whose daughter you are. Jesus, whoever your family was, they really did a number on you, didn't they?"

Gemma almost regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth, when she seen the dark, evil stare Sabina threw at her.

"Aye," She said, and her voice seemed normal, but Gemma could hear the faint undertones of anger, and she was shaking in fury. "An' that was before they fuckin' shot me, Mrs. Freud. So 'ow 'bout we pretend we never had this fuckin' conversation, you get outta my fuckin' 'ouse, and we'll both bear in mind 'ow fucked in the 'ead I am."

Gemma –who no one would ever accuse of being a coward –wasn't willing to push her luck. She nodded, and silently showed herself out the door.

* * *

><p>An hour later<p>

Chibs pulled up to the house, and took a deep breath, before shutting the bike off, and heading towards the door.

"I'm over 'ere, luv," Came Sabina's voice from around the house.

Chibs wandered around to the side, and seen Sabina in the small garden she had planted in the spring, working away, dirt covering her hands and arms.

He could only stare for a moment. She'd obviously been crying; streaks ran through the small smudges of dirt on her face, even as she swiped furiously with the sleeve of Chibs hoodie that she wore.

"Sabina…"

"No… ya did your talkin' this mornin', Chibby. I guess it's my turn," She said slowly, sitting back on her heels.

"Ya can't let anyone know I'm 'ere. 'Ell, tell the boyos at the garage that as far as McKeavy's concerned, ya don't even 'ave an old lady, ya understand? Nobody can know I'm 'ere."

"Sabina, I can keep you safe. I wouldn't do this otherwise," Chibs said softly.

"No, ya can't, Filip. I'm doin' this ta protect all of ya, ya understand? If they knew I was 'ere… They'd kill everyone. The whole club. You and the boyos wouldn't stand a fuckin' chance."

"Christ, Sabina, if you would just tell me who the hell 'they' are, maybe I could help."

"Do ya love me, Filip?" Sabina asked after a few minutes.

"What? Of course I do, you know that," He said in surprise. "I love ya more than anythin'."

"Then trust me. I won't say anythin' more about the IRA deal, and you just make sure nobody mentions me. Everythin' will be ok. We'll figure it out. Alright?"

When Chibs nodded, she stood up, and practically ran into his arms. Chibs hugged her tightly, pulling her closer to him.

"Jus' don't ever leave me, alright?" She whispered.

"What? Jesus, Sabina, is that what you're worried about? I would never leave you, you know that! An' I'll never let anythin' bad happen to you. I promise. An' ya know what? I don' care who you are. I don' care who you're running from, or why. None of it matters," He whispered into her ear, squeezing her tight.

"Someday you'll ask," She said after a few minutes, and Chibs could feel tears in his own eyes at how vulnerable she sounded.

"Aye. I will. An' someday I hope you'll trust me enough to answer. But until then, we won't worry about it."

"I love you, Filip."

"An' I love you, Sabina Leigh. And that's all that matters."


	7. Just A Shot Away

A/N: Ok, so this takes place a few days after the last chapter. I know it's a little weird, bear with me, the idea didn't work out nearly as well as I thought it would, but I hate to delete a whole chapter... ugh. Anyways, don't worry about reviews on this one, it's not worth it lol. There will be another chapter up later tonight, probably about nine or ten eastern time. : )

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Tig called out as Chibs and Sabina entered the shop, Chibs' arm over her shoulder. "The happy couple returns!"<p>

"Oh, shut up," Chibs grumbled good-naturedly, before glancing around. "Where are the others?"

"Piney and the dream team had to make a run down to Nevada," He said with a shrug, referring to Jax and Opie. "Clay's taking the day to go do some charity shit with Gemma, and Happy's doin' some errands for his mom. Bobby's either checking the books, or jacking off, I'm not sure which," He said with a laugh, lighting a smoke.

"Oh Jesus," Chibs said, rolling his eyes. "I'll be ten minutes, Críona," He said to Sabina, giving her a quick squeeze and a kiss on the forehead, before walking towards the clubhouse.

"Aye, Chibby. Tell Bobby if those books are sticky, Gemma will 'ave 'is arse," She called after him, sitting down on a stool next to the car Tig was working on.

"So… I'll assume you two have kissed and made up. Was the sex good?" Tig asked with a grin, lighting a smoke.

Sabina laughed as she lit her own. "Aye. But ya know, if ya got some ya self every once in a while, ya would nae 'ave to live vicariously through Chibby."

Tig chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right. But see, if you'd just leave Chibs, and run away with me, I wouldn't have to have vicarious sex with you, through him. So what're you two love birds up to today?"

Sabina was still smiling as she answered, "Not sure. 'e says 'e's got a surprise for me. But 'e stopped and filled up the bike before we got 'ere, so I'm guessin' we're leavin' town at the very least."

"Why'd you stop here?" Tig asked, sticking his head back under the hood of the car he was working on.

"Dunno. Said we 'ad to get some things before we went."

"So uh… Mind if I ask you a question?"

Sabina hesitated, before nodding. "Ask away. Does nae mean I'll answer."

Tig shrugged. "Fair enough I guess. You're in danger, right?"

Sabina chuckled a bit. "Quaint way of puttin' it, lad, but fair enough."

"You know Chibs is my best friend," Tig said slowly, leaning his arms against the engine, and staring at her sideways. "The guy's like a brother to me."

"Where ya goin' with this, Tiggy?"

"If you ever need anything… Don't matter what it is… I'll do it." He held up a hand to forestall her reply. "Just wait a minute, and hear me out alright? We both know… There's things you'd rather nobody else knew. Chibs included. I'm just sayin'… I don't need reasons. I don't ask questions.

" 'Cause honestly, Sabina… I don't care where you come from. Don't really care what you're runnin' from. Doesn't matter to me, ain't none of my business. We all got shit we wanna hide. Some of us need to hide it more than others. I've been there, and I understand that. And most of the people here… They got good intentions, don't get me wrong. But they have to know why.

"I don't need to know. Just remember that," He finished quietly.

There was silence for a few minutes, before Sabina ground out her cigarette, and tossed it out into the parking lot as she stood.

"Thank ya, Alex. I 'ppreciate that."

Tig coughed, before burying his head back in the car. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't go thinkin' I'm a nice guy. I'll steal you from Chibs, and make you forget about everyone else," He said, his voice full of sexual innuendo.

Sabina rolled her eyes as she headed towards the club. "Ya just had to ruin the moment, didn't ya?"

"Oh yeah. That awkward silence shit makes things all… awkward and shit."

"Oh gee, ya don' say," She called back, before nearly running smack dab into Chibs, who was attempting to exit the door as she entered.

"Jesus, Críona," He said with a laugh. "Ya know, most people look at where they're walkin'."

"Ah, but that takes all the fun out 'o life," She said mischievously, hooking her hands around his middle. "Come on. Where're we goin'?"

"I told you: it's a surprise. Meanin' I can't tell you."

Sabina growled under her breath, something about stupid Scotsmen, although her stern face was belied by the laughing look in her eyes.

* * *

><p>When Chibs finally stopped the bike a few hours later, Sabina couldn't hold in her laughter.<p>

"Jesus, Chibby. Really?"

He grinned at her. "Aye, really. When was the last time we went an' did somethin' together? Like a real date?"

She laughed again. "Aye, but the zoo? Jesus, I haven't been to the zoo since I was five."

Chibs held out his hand with grin. "Ya comin'?"

"Aye, I'm comin'," She said, still giggling.

Chibs rolled his eyes at her as he slung his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to him as they walked up to the gates of the San Francisco Zoo.


	8. On The Devil's Back

A/N: Firstly: So sorry guys, I know I said I'd post this earlier, but I fell asleep on the couch around seven, just woke up like ten minutes ago lol. My bad. Anyways, this jumps ahead in the story about a year, and now we'll start seeing a lot more interaction with the other club members for the next few chapters, as well as delving a bit more into Sabina's past. Thanks for reading! : )

* * *

><p>"Hey, Chibs!"<p>

The Scotsman turned towards the office. "What's up, Clay?"

"Your old lady comin' in today?"

"Aye. She gets done at the diner at two, gonna meet me here."

"Good. I need to talk to her," Clay said firmly, turning to head back into the office.

"About what?" Chibs called after him, suspicious.

Clay gave him the look that clearly said he wasn't in the mood to discuss it. But Chibs stared him down, unwilling to back down.

Finally, Clay sighed. "Look, nothin' serious, I just need to talk to her for a minute, alright?"

"Aye. An' you can. As long as I'm there."

Clay shrugged. "If she wants you there, fine."

Chibs couldn't shake off the nervous feeling as he went back to work on the club's van.

The Irish deal had been running smoothly for almost a year now, so it couldn't be that. Chibs was minimally involved, had only talked to McKeavy twice in fact. Everyone had been careful not to mention Sabina, so it couldn't be that either.

Even her and Gemma had been getting along better. Chibs hadn't asked what the two of them had talked about when Gemma drove up to talk to his Old Lady, but their relationship had been seriously strained up until a few months ago. Hell, Gemma had even taken Sabina out to get some groceries for the house a few weeks, since Sabina refused to get even a fake driver's license.

"Hey, Tiggy," He asked quietly, kneeling down next to the van, glancing around nervously until the other man pulled himself out from underneath.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do ya know what Clay wants to talk to Sabina for?"

Just from the way Tig's face went hard, Chibs knew he didn't know either.

"I dunno, man. You want me to talk to him, see what I can find out?"

Chibs hesitated for a minute, before shaking his head, lighting a cigarette before he spoke. "No. No need for that, I guess. 'Sides, if he hasn't told ya yet, he probably won't. Sabina hasn't been causing any problems, has she?"

Tig thought for a second, before sitting up, and lighting his own smoke. "Not really. There was that thing with Jax's girl, but we were all pretty much cheering her on."

"What thing?"

Tig made a face. "Oops. Wasn't supposed to tell you. Shit, she'll have my head," He cussed.

"Tig," Chibs said warningly.

Tig sighed. "You know how Jax dumped Tara?"

"Aye."

"Well apparently he did it for this stupid blonde bimbo, big boobs, no brain. My type, really. Anyways, she was giving Opie hell about him and Donna, how it made Opie look like a pedophile, 'cause Donna's only like, sixteen or somethin', and… well, damn, we both know that boy's got more hair on his face than the two of us have altogether. Donna took off crying, Opie chased after her, and Sabina went psycho on the little bitch."

"Oh shit."

"Well… It wasn't all bad… She only fucked her face up a little."

"Jesus. Did any of ya try an' stop her?" Chibs asked, exasperated.

Tig gave him a stare that clearly said he thought Chibs was retarded. "You kiddin'? I wasn't about to jump in the middle of that. Even if I wanted to break up a chick fight, Piney started trying, and Sabina just about knocked him over. An' Piney's got a lot more holdin' him to the ground than I do."

"Jesus Christ," Chibs swore. "Ya think that's what Clay wants to talk to her about?"

"Nah, man. Hell, he actually told Jax if he brought the girl –I think she's got a whore name, somethin' like… Kimmy, or somethin' – back, he'd let Sabina finish the job next time. Hell, most of us were fed up with the little bitch's shit anyways, we just didn't wanna beat on a girl, ya know?"

"Well what the hell else could it be?"

"Look, man, I'll talk to him, alright? What time she supposed to get here?"

"About two. She's walkin' from the restaurant."

"Still won't get a license, huh?"

Chibs shook his head. "Nope."

"How's that workin' out with you puttin' in the extra hours?" Tig asked, tossing his cigarette into the parking lot, and pulling himself back under the vehicle.

"Oh, jus' fuckin' peachy. Gemma an' Bobby give her rides when I'm workin' late, or we need groceries, but even Bobby thinks it's a wee bit stupid."

"Hey, never argue with a woman when she thinks she's right," Tig said with a laugh. "An' I'll talk to Clay. Don't worry about it."

Chibs sighed as he stood, and started working on the engine again. Hard not to worry with Sabina. The bloody girl seemed determined to give him a heart attack.

* * *

><p>Chibs had been half-zoning, as he sat at the picnic table on his break, more than a little tired, when he felt a pair of small arms around his neck.<p>

" 'Ello, luv. 'Ow's work goin'?"

"A lot better if we'd just scrap the fuckin' van an' get another one," Chibs said irritably. "Spent more time under the damn thing lately than I have you."

"Ooh, Chibby. Sounds like I might need to let you 'fix' me later," She said mischievously.

"If I can stay awake long enough," Chibs admitted, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"Then why don't we 'ead 'ome, an –"

"Sabina!"

She turned slowly, green eyes fixing on Clay. "Aye?"

"Get in here. Need to talk to you for a minute."

" 'Bout what?" She asked suspiciously.

"You really want me to discuss it out here? 'Cause trust me, I think you're gonna prefer a little privacy," He said sarcastically, heading into the office without waiting to see her decision.

"Want me to go with ya, Críona?" Chibs offered, as the two stared at the door of the office.

Sabina was silent for a minute, before shaking her head slowly. "No. Probably nothin'," She said, her voice deceptively casual. "Jus' give me ten minutes, and we can 'ead 'ome."

* * *

><p>"What's up, Clay?"<p>

Clay Morrow indicated for her to close the door. When he saw the suspicion in her eyes, he said irritably, "I ain't gonna rape ya, babe, so just close the fuckin' door, and sit down."

Sabina obeyed silently, body tense. "What did ya want ta talk about?"

"McKeavy's cousin was with him on this last run. McKeavy's teachin' him the business, or some shit like that."

"Aye, Chibs tol' me 'bout that. Edmund Hayes."

"Yeah, well, what Chibs don't know is… This Eddie guy took me aside, and asked me some questions."

"Christ, Clay, just spit it the fuck out already," Sabina said impatiently. "What's this got ta do with me?"

"Asked me to be on the look-out for a young girl. 'Bout five foot two, red hair, green eyes, small scar on her jaw. Sound familiar?"

The girl froze, a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face. "What'd 'e tell ya?" She asked thickly.

"Not much. Just said she was 'of interest' to the IRA, and they thought she might be in California. Wanted me to ask the other charter presidents to keep an eye out," Clay said nonchalantly. "Now why would he go and do a thing like that, I wonder."

"I ain't tellin' ya shit," She said vehemently, standing up.

"You'll sit that pretty little ass of yours back down in that chair, or I'll go tell your Old Man about this," Clay threatened. When she complied- grudgingly –he spoke again. "I don't fuckin' care who you are, or what your beef is. All I wanna know is… How much of a danger are you to my club?"

Sabina was silent, head bowed as she sat, for what seemed like eternity. Finally, she looked Clay dead in the eye, and said quietly, "They'll kill ya all if they find me 'ere."


	9. It's Life Or Death

A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I won't be able to post for a few days, but I should be back by this weekend. Hopefully this is enough to keep you going til then! : )

* * *

><p>Clay sighed, leaning back in the chair, thinking for a minute, before he finally spoke.<p>

"Look… Sabina… You're a good kid. You and Chibs are happy together, I can see that. But… I have to put this to a vote," Clay said slowly. "I know you don't want anyone knowin' shit, but this just became a club decision."

The girl nodded, angrily swiping tears from her face. "I uh… I understand. But… If ya vote me out… which I would understand… That doesn't include Filip, does it?"

Clay smiled sadly. "No, it doesn't include Chibs. But do you really think he'd let you leave without him?"

"Ya make 'im stay!" She said fiercely. "Ya can't let 'im leave, Clay. They know where 'e is now; someone'll kill 'im!"

"That's not on me, Sabina. I can't stop him."

"Fuck! Jesus Christ, when the 'ell are ya gonna vote?" She asked, standing up, and pacing the floor.

"I can call the boys in now; an hour, maybe two." He paused for a moment, before giving her a pointed look. "Am I gonna tell Chibs, or are you?"

"I'll fuckin' tell 'im," She said angrily. "Jus' give me twenty minutes."

"Why?"

"I gotta talk to Tig."

"Hey," Clay said sharply as she moved towards the door. "There ain't no sex for votes shit, you understand me? Try it, and I'll just toss you outta here on your ass, and let the IRA know where I dropped you off, you get me?"

She spun on him. "Do nae threaten me, ya stupid fuckin' jackass. I would nae do that to Filip. I'm goin' to make sure ya _stupid_ little fuckin' club makes it outta this shit alive, ya understand? No matter which way the fuckin' vote turns out."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Clay called after her as she stomped out.

"Go hifreann leat!" She spat back over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Sabina?"<p>

"Not now, Filip."

"Sabina, what the fuck happened?" He demanded, standing to follow her.

"I do nae 'ave the fuckin' time for this right now, Chibby, so find somethin' to do for twenty minutes, then I'll explain, alright?"

Chibs grabbed her arm, stopping her halfway to the garage. "Sabina Leigh, what the fuck is goin' on?" He demanded quietly.

"Filip, I do nae have _time_, alright? Twenty minutes, then I promise, I'll explain, alright? Ya 'ave my word."

Chibs let her go, and glanced pointedly at his watch. "Twenty minutes."

She smiled a tight smile at him. "Aye, twenty."

* * *

><p>"Tig!"<p>

"Sabina? What's up?" Tig demanded, coming out from underneath the van. "You get in trouble for the shit with –"

"Shut up, Tiggy, I do nae 'ave much time. I need ya to listen, and listen good, aye? Remember when ya said ya would ask no questions? Well, the time is fuckin' now, boyo."

Tig sat up instantly. "Whaddya need?"

"Clay is gonna vote on whether or not I can stay 'ere. Do nae speak; right now I need ya to listen," She said quickly, bowling over his attempt to speak. "I do nae care which way the fuckin' vote goes. I'll abide by whatever decision the club makes. But if I do 'ave ta leave, I need ya to do somethin' for me, alright?"

"Anything," Tig said fiercely, grabbing hold of her hand.

"I need ya to go to Los Angeles. There's a small church on the north side; St. Andrew's of the People. Ya ask ta talk to Father Connolly; do nae speak to anyone but Father Connolly 'imself. Ask 'im who 'is favorite baseball team is. If 'e do nae answer the Cannucks, it's nae Connolly."

"Aren't they a hock –"

"Yes, they're a fuckin' 'ockey team, that's the fuckin' point! I do nae 'ave a lot of fuckin' time 'ere, Tiggy! When 'e answers, ya tell 'im Keaira Esme Campbell sent ya. Not Keera, but Keaira. Ya understand the difference?"

"Yeah, Kee-air-rae," Tig pronounced the name slowly.

"Aye. Ya tell 'im I sent ya for me bible."

"Your bi-"

"Tig! Focus!" She said angrily, swatting him upside the head lightly. "This is fuckin' important! Ya ask the man for me bible. 'E'll give ya a large bible. On the front it'll read, 'Deus sileo mei animus'. Do nae open it there! Ya bring it back 'ere, then ya open it. Inside are two envelopes. They are nae marked. Ya give one to Edmund Hayes next time 'e's 'ere. Does nae matter which one, but ya give 'im one, an' ya tell 'im ta give it ta Jimmy O. Tell 'im Keaira said there's another copy of the envelope. Do nae tell 'im ya 'ave it. Tell 'im if anythin' 'appens to Filip, I'll take the other envelope to Interpol, ATF, the Gardaí, an' MI6. Do ya understand? Ya do nae even _think_ about those fuckin' envelopes, unless somethin' 'appens to Filip, do ya understand? Ya do nae fuckin' look. Ya said I could trust ya, an' I'm bettin' Filip's life on it if this vote goes against me. Ya can nae fuck this up."

"I won't, Sabina. But what happens if something does happen?" Tig asked slowly.

"It won't. After Jimmy sees what's in the fuckin' envelopes, 'e'll be too scared to piss 'imself for a while," Sabina said slowly, seemingly out of steam now that she had accomplished her goal. "Jus'… one last thing, Tiggy. Ya can nae mention that name ever again, unless ya are meetin' with the Father. If anyone but Father Connolly 'ears it, before ya 'ave the envelopes, somebody'll end up dead."

Tig nodded wordlessly, and then –to Sabina's surprise –he pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't you worry none, babe; ain't nobody gonna vote you outta here."

"But if they do, Tiggy… Ya can nae let Filip follow me. Ya 'ave to promise me, Alex," She said softly, pulling back a bit.

Tig shook his head. "Can't promise that, sweetheart. Me an' your old man will both be followin' after ya."

"Tig…"

"I'll deliver your messages. Don't worry about that. But afterwards… Chibs is my best friend, Sabina. An' you're like a sister to me. I'll stick with him to the ends of the earth to find you. And that's all there is to that," He said firmly.

* * *

><p>Ok, so quick translations:<p>

**Go hifreann leat** is Irish for 'Go to Hell'. **Deus sileo mei animus** is Latin for 'God Rest Mine Soul'.


	10. The Fire Is Sweepin'

A/N: Ok, so I was supposed to be taking the rest of the week off, so I could focus on getting my house back in order after Christmas, spending some time with the husband, etc... And yet, this just seemed so much better lol. : ) Anyways, in case there's any confusion (because it's happened before), there was a new chapter right before this one (last night), but I deleted my little author's note chapter, so... Yeah... : ) Idk when to expect the next chapter, maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow, maybe Saturday...

* * *

><p>"You're early," Chibs said off-hand as Sabina came back to the table he was sitting at.<p>

"Aye, well, Tig ain't 'alf bad at listenin' if ya swat 'im a few times," She joked, but Chibs could tell her heart wasn't into it.

"What the hell is goin' on, Críona?" He asked quietly, pulling her down into his lap.

She took a deep breathe. "Hayes is lookin' for me. Which means Jimmy's lookin' for me," She admitted slowly

The sentence was barely out of her mouth, when Chibs stood up, practically throwing her out of his lap.

"Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me?" He demanded angrily. "Fuck! Shit!"

"It… Clay says they 'ave ta vote if I can stay or not. The boyos will be 'ere with in 'our or two," She said quietly.

If he'd been mad before, now he positively murderous. "I'll fuckin' kill the bastard," He hissed, heading towards the office.

"Chibs –!" She grabbed at him, attempting to hold him back

"Who the _fuck_ does he think he fuckin' is? Old Ladies ain't _none_ o' club fuckin' business," He spat, brushing her hands off of him.

"This time, it fuckin' is," She retorted, grabbing him again. "An' I'll not 'ave ya throwin' the fuckin' club away over it."

Chibs actually stopped, and stared at her. "Are ya fuckin' stupid, Sabina?" He yelled. "What part of '_I fuckin' love you_' do ya not quite get? If you fuckin' go, I fuckin' go!"

"That's not 'ow this works, Filip!" She yelled back. "Do nae be stupid 'bout this! The club is ya fuckin' _life_!"

"_You're_ my fuckin' life, ya crazy bitch! What do I have to do get that into your thick Irish skull?"

"I can't be, ya stupid Scottish fuck!" She yelled, shoving him hard.

"Oh, gee, I think it's a wee fuckin' late for that, Sabina!" He snapped back.

"I'm tryin' ta keep ya alive, _'Chibs'_. Or do ya want some more scars to go with the one 'e already fuckin' gave ya?"

Anyone else, Chibs would have beat the fuck out of. But her eyes were filled with tears, and she simply stared for a moment, before dropping to the ground, her knees seemingly giving out.

With tears in his own eyes, Chibs scooped her up in his arms, laying his head on hers, and she replied by burying her face into his cut.

"Sabina… You're stuck with me, Críona," He whispered. "Where you go, I go."

When she only sobbed harder, he sighed, and made his way into the club house, and down the hallway to the bedrooms.

As he sat down on the bed with her, he couldn't help the fresh tears that welled up in his eyes, as she continued sobbing in his arms.

She was so young. Trying to bear the weight of the safety of the club –and wasn't that a fuckin' laugh –desperate to keep him safe and in the dark, but unwilling to let him go. He could only imagine what the juggling act was costing her.

She hid it so well, sometimes he forgot that she was barely twenty. Hell, she wasn't even old enough to drink legally in the States, he thought sadly. She shouldn't have even had that much shit to juggle, much less have to worry about someone trying to kill her.

Suddenly, his ears began to pick up on what she was mumbling into his vest, and his attention was pulled back to her, trying to make out the entirety of her words.

"… shouldda jus' fuckin' left, I should nae 'ave fuckin' stayed," She babbled. "Ya all are gonna die, an' it's gonna be my fuckin' fault."

" 'Ey, now," He said firmly, making her sit up. "None o' this is your fault, ya understand? We're all big boys here. An' it ain't like you're the only dangerous thing we got goin' on. 'Sides, luv… You need to have a little faith in us. We ain't exactly easy ta kill, in case ya haven't noticed yet," He said with a cheeky smile, trying to get even a half-smile out of her in return.

But she only stared at the wall, eyes unfocused, as she whispered, "Aye… That's what I used ta say too."

* * *

><p>There was silence around the table as Clay stared at each man slowly, before lighting a cigar. Finally, after what seemed an eternity even to him, he spoke.<p>

"Anyone not know why we're here?" He asked, pointedly ignoring Chibs' glare at him. "No? Okay, anybody wanna say anything?"

The shifting of feet underneath the table was the only answer for a few minutes. Clay was getting ready to start the vote, when Piney stood.

"No matter what the outcome of the vote… I just want to say... I don't like this idea of voting about someone's Old Lady," The older man said firmly, staring at Clay. "I think if we do this… it's gonna open a whole shit can of worms we'd rather not have."

"This affects the club, Piney," Clay said moderately, knowing most of the Sons felt the same way as Piney did, and weren't very happy with him about the vote. "I think that if it involves the possibility of us all gettin' killed, it should be put to a vote at the very least. Especially since she refuses to tell us what we're even up against."

He sighed. "I know this is a tough call. And I know none of us want to make it. Sabina stays. Yea or nay.

"Nay," He said slowly.

There was no hesitation on Tig's part. "Yea," He said fiercely, dark eyes flashing.

Chibs –who wasn't allowed to vote –cast his best friend a tight smile. "Thank ya, brother," He said simply.

"Opie?"

The tall man –_hell, he was barely out of puberty yet, and twice as big as most men at the table_, Clay thought with grim humor –was silent for a moment, before speaking in that careful, measured way he had.

"Sabina's always been there for the club. Anything we've ever asked, she's done. Not just with Chibs. She's… well, she reminds me of a miniature Gemma sometimes." He paused as the other men chuckled. "She's always there for anything or anybody who needs her. I think it'd be pretty shitty to throw her out after all she's done the past three years."

Piney smiled, and patted his son on the back. "Well said, son. Obviously I'm a 'Yea'."

Happy shrugged. "Like we don't risk our lives every day for stupider shit," He said scornfully. "Yea."

Bobby hesitated. "It doesn't really matter, since there's not enough for a majority anyways. I just wanna say… I do think this is dangerous, and I don't like the idea of her bringing the Irish down on our heads. Sorry, Chibs, but I don't. But I don't like the idea of voting on who we can be with either. I'm not gonna vote on this," He finally said, pushing back from the table.

Jax glared at his step-father. "Yea," He said angrily. "I can't believe we had to vote on this."

Chibs let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and looked around the room with tears in his eyes. "Thank ya, laddies," He said thickly. "I… Thank you."

Tig slapped him on the back, a huge grin plastered on his face. "What're you waitin' for?" He demanded with a laugh. "Go let your Old Lady know."

* * *

><p>Chibs raced home, pushing the bike to its limits as he rounded some of the curvy country corners, only slowing down to screech to a halt in front of the house.<p>

"Sabina?" He called happily, bursting into the house. "Críona?"

He paused when he seen the note on the table. Picking it up, he read through it once. And then again, before flinging it across the room.

"Fuck! Bastard-eating mother-fucking shit!" He screamed, rampaging through the house before heading out to his bike.

**_Filip,_**

**_No matter which way the vote turns out, it's not safe for anyone for me to be here anymore. And I can't be selfish about it. I know you won't like it; hell, I don't like leaving myself, but this is how it has to be. For everyone's safety._**

**_I'm sorry it had to end like this. Know that I was never happier than I was with you. You were my reason for living. Don't worry, I've made sure the club is protected. I knew this would happen eventually, and I took some insurance measures for you and the other boyos._**

**_Know that I'll love you till I die,_**

**_Sabina_**


	11. Heart In Hand

A/N: Well... My muse was running nuts, so I wrote another chapter. There will be one more leading from this one, and then we'll get up to season one. I know you guys are dying to know who Sabina really is, but I want to tie it in with the show a little bit. So. Just to give you guys a light at the end of the tunnel... When Chibs kills Jimmy, that's when Sabina will finally spill the beans. : ) Don't know how long it will take me to get there since I don't plan on doing a chapter per episode, since it won't really be focusing on the show, but... yeah, I think I've went over this part before, lol. So anyways, know it's coming. : ) Thanks for reading, and for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Sabina wasn't exactly running, but she was moving as quickly as she could towards Route 12. Wasn't exactly sure where she was headed after that, except east. Hell, to be honest, didn't really know enough of the surrounding area to pick a place to head, other than 'not California'.<p>

She angrily swiped the tears from her face, before remembering as her bare arms scratched her face that –for the first time in almost two and a half years –she wasn't wearing on of Chibs' hoodies.

Fuck. She forced her feet to keep moving north, one in front of the other, mind resisting, knowing each step further was another step away from the only place she'd ever really felt at home. Away from the man she loved.

It had been easy the first time she'd done this; hell, hadn't really missed what she was leaving behind the first time she'd been on the run. Being shot tends to make you forget the warm fuzzy feelings around the dinner table. But even as a child, she'd never felt like she belonged. Never felt like she was home.

A fresh wave of tears poured down her face at the thought of the old farmhouse she and Chibs had lived in. The repairs they'd done. How Chibs cursed like a sailor when something broke, and had to be fixed again. The small garden they'd both worked in.

_Stop it_, she thought firmly. If she kept this up, she was gonna go running back. And she couldn't do that.

She shouldn't have went to California. That had been her first mistake. She didn't know how they had found out she was still alive, but once they had, it didn't take much brain power to figure that's where she'd be.

She hadn't known how long the vote would take. After Gemma had dropped her off at the house, she'd waited until the older woman had disappeared around the first corner, and then she had raced into the house, throwing a few pairs of her clothes –_the ones Chibs had bought with her_ –into her old backpack, sticking her gun in the back of her pants, and her switch blade into her boot, trying to forget that Chibs had bought it for her as a first anniversary present for her, before running out of the house, and heading north.

Hopefully, it'd take at least another hour or so. She would say it was probably a safe bet the vote would go in her favor, but she was hoping Clay, Bobby, or Happy would drag it out. If she could make it past Lodi, she would be far enough that Chibs wouldn't be able to find her.

She didn't delude herself by telling herself that she could go back when shit had settled. It would never settle, and she knew it. They would never let her go now that they knew she was alive. It was dumb, stupid luck they hadn't found her yet. It wasn't exactly like she was hiding all that seriously anymore. She had worked at the diner nearly every day, unless they were expecting a gun shipment.

She wasn't sure when they would give up looking in California. But she knew they would _never_ give up looking.

But if she could just make it to Lodi before Chibs found her… She could disappear again. Maybe head towards Montana or some shit. Some place where there were no Irish, and no bikers.

She sighed as she seen the bridge for Route 12. She'd made it.

She picked up the pace, resolute now that she had made it this far, only to stop when she stepped under the bridge.

"What fuckin' part of ya thought this was a good idea?" Chibs asked conversationally, leaning against his bike. Tig grinned at her as if he'd won sort of fucking game.

"Christ, Filip… I 'ave ta go," She said desperately, unable to look at him.

"Nah, you need to get your pretty little ass on the back of that bike," Tig said, his voice that of an older brother who'd gotten to tattle. "Or I'll tie ya there myself, sweetheart."

"But it's –"

"If ya tell me one more fuckin' time it ain't safe, I'm gonna start ta think you just don't want me around anymore," Chibs said firmly.

Sabina's mouth dropped open. " 'Ow… 'Ow can ya say that, Filip? I'm doin' this ta keep ya safe! I do nae _want_ ta fuckin' leave! This is me fuckin' 'ome! But I do nae want ta watch ya fuckin' die!" She said, desperate to make him understand.

"If you leave me… I'm gonna go after Jimmy."

"And I'll help him," Tig said cheerfully.

"Are ya fuckin' mad? Ya won't make it within a mile 'o 'im!" She exclaimed, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Then I would say… It's probably in my best interest if ya hang around a bit, aye?"

Sabina hung her head, defeated. " 'Ow'd ya know where ta find me?" She asked quietly.

"We didn't. The dream team went south, towards Lodi, Bobby and Piney went east, and Gemma drove west. But we figured you'd want to hit a major highway somewhere," Tig said gleefully as Sabina climbed onto the back of the bike.

Chibs glanced back at her as he handed her her helmet. "Next time ya feel like bein' stupid… Save us all some fuckin' gas… an' don't," He said, his voice carefully neutral.


	12. All That I've Done Wrong

A/N: Okay, so the actual ending is a little weird, and I apologize, but right now I want to keep plowing ahead. So... Yeah. Here you go. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks for reading! : )

Chibs was silent as he shut the bike off, and headed towards the house. Sabina followed meekly behind, unsure what to say or do.

She paused as she stepped into the house and surveyed the damage. It seemed like if it hadn't been nailed down, it'd gotten thrown, and what hadn't gotten thrown had just been kicked apart. Pictures had been torn off the wall. Glancing into the kitchen she could see that most of the dishes had been smashed against the floor. The recliner was completely destroyed.

Silently, she knelt down, and started picking up pieces of the pictures.

* * *

><p>Chibs watched as Sabina took in the chaos he'd managed before he'd went after her. Looking at it now, he had to admit, it was kind of impressive. Didn't seem like he'd hung around long enough to do all of that.<p>

He honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to get down and help her clean up the pieces of their shattered belongings, or strangle her. So he chose neither, and simply leaned against the living room wall.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, before she finally looked up from the pile of pictures and glass she sat in.

"Surprised ya managed all this and still 'ad time ta catch me," She said, bottom lip quivering slightly.

"An' just think: if you had been here, I wouldn't have had to do either," He said tightly, staring at her over the top of his glasses.

A lone tear trailed down her cheek, before she bowed her head, and trailed her hand over one of the pictures. "Suppose I deserved that," She said quietly.

"Suppose ya did."

"Filip… I'm sorry," She choked out, grabbing one of the hoodies he'd torn off the coat rack, before throwing the rack across the room and into the TV. She hugged the hoodie tight to her, rocking slightly as she stared at him.

"Ya know, I was gonna ask what you were thinkin' when you took off, but how 'bout I tell you what _I_ was thinkin'," He said, voice nearly vibrating in anger. "I was thinkin' I'd come home, and walk into the house, find you. Give you a hug, tell ya 'bout the vote. Maybe have a couple of drinks, and watch one of your stupid chick flicks on the telly, cuddle on the couch for a bit.

"Imagine, if you will… my surprise… when I walk in to an empty house, half your clothes gone, and a note tellin' me you had fuckin' left! That you were just gonna walk out of my fuckin' life with nary a word! Imagine how that fuckin' felt, Sabina Leigh!" He yelled, kicking out at the remains of the coffee table.

"Chibs, I'm sorry," She cried, tears flowing freely now. "I did nae know what else ta do!"

"Fuck!" He swore, tossing something –he wasn't even sure what –at the window. "That's the best you can fuckin' come up with? You didn't know what else to do? How 'bout fuckin' stay? Why the fuck is that so fuckin' hard for you to fuckin' grasp?"

"Oir tha gaol agam ort! I'm tryin' ta keep ya alive, why can't ya understand that? I'm jus' tryin' to keep my shit from killin' you an' the club."

"Christ, Sabina," He said, kneeling in front of her, and holding her face in his hands firmly. "We are big fuckin' boys. We can take care o' ourselves. An' we voted that we wanted you to fuckin' stay. We know what we're in for. We could die of fuckin' anythin'. Hell, some asshole could drive me off o' the fuckin' road, an' kill me. A Mayan could pop me in the fuckin' head. Are you gonna try an' save me from that to?"

"That would nae be my fault!"

"Neither is the IRA killin' one of us!"

"Filip, ya know what they can fuckin' do! 'Ow the fuck can you expect me ta stay 'ere, and risk all o' ya lives, knowin' that?"

"Because we made that fuckin' choice, Sabina Leigh. All of us at the club. There was only _one_ fuckin' vote agains' you. The rest said they wanted ya ta fuckin' stay, an' the IRA be damned," He said softly. "SAMCRO doesn't turn its back on its own. An' you are one of their own now."

"But –"

"No buts. If ya leave now, you are sayin' that you don't trust the club ta keep you safe."

"What? No, I do nae expect _you_ to keep _me_ safe. That's –ah, shit!" She swore, picking up her hand that she had just slammed onto the ground.

Chibs grabbed it, and flipped it palm side up to see the large piece of glass imbedded in it. "Christ. See if ya can find a place to sit for ten fuckin' seconds without runnin' off. I'll see if I can find the med kit."

When he came back, she had put his hoodie on, and was sitting on the one side of the couch that hadn't been completely destroyed, staring at her bleeding hand.

"I do nae know what ta do anymore, Filip," She said quietly. "I do nae know what the right thing is."

He sighed as he knelt in front of her, opening the small kit, and pulling out the peroxide. "Do ya love me, Sabina?"

"O' course I do."

"Then stayin' here… With me… In our fuckin' _home_… That's the right thing to do," He said firmly, as he gently wrapped her hand in gauze.


	13. NOTE

Ok, peeps… Time for a vote. I'm thinking about just jumping ahead to season three, and the Irish deal, and following along from there. Or I can keep going as I have been, and follow along with season one a bit, and make my way to season three. Either leave your opinion in a review, or PM me, either way, let me know what you think. : )


	14. What A Wonderful World

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I had the next chapter all written out, jumping to season 2... It was really good, thought out, blagh blagh blagh... And then my cousin/beta, informed me that I couldn't just leave it hanging like that with their fight. So... I have concluded the fight, and -while it's a little weird, I'll admit -it's sort of wrapped up. Next chapter (up tonight or tomorrow) will jump to season two. : )

* * *

><p>Sabina came out of the kitchen, and stared at Chibs, who was sitting against the wall on the far side of the living room.<p>

"I'm uh… I'm goin' ta bed," She said hesitantly, drying her hands on her pants. When Chibs didn't respond, she asked, "Were ya goin' ta come in?"

"Ya know, I've been thinkin', Sabina," Chibs said slowly, crossing his feet in front of him, and folding his arms over his chest.

"About?"

"Are you really twenty?"

Sabina nodded unsurely. "Aye. Why?"

"That would have made you about what, thirteen when Jimmy went after me?" When Sabina nodded again, Chibs' face went hard. "Did you know who I was when I picked you up that day?"

Sabina sighed, as she sat down on the arm of the couch. "I knew _of_ ya. Jimmy made sure _everyone_ knew what 'appened ta ya. But I did nae know ya were the one pickin' me up, no. The 'smile' is nae exactly an uncommon thing anymore."

Chibs scoffed. "But it ain't exactly 'common' either."

"Ya would be surprised. That 'appens ta be one of Jimmy's preferred methods of '_punishment_'. But it did nae take me long ta figure out who ya were. I recognized ya name, I'll admit.

"Jimmy… well, 'e used ya as a warnin'. Ya were the first casualty o' 'is climb ta power, meant ta scare off anybody who would think ta oppose 'im."

"Did it work?" Chibs asked bitterly, glancing around again at the destroyed house.

Sabina shook her head slowly. "No. Ya were the first, but ya were nae the last. A lot o' good people got crushed on 'is way up the ladder. Innocent people. People whose only mistake was they 'ad somethin' Jimmy wanted. Like you with Fiona an' Kerrianne."

"Did… did you ever _really_ believe in the cause?" Chibs waved his hand absently as she started to speak. "Don't give me shit about 'no questions'. We both know ya were in the IRA."

Sabina picked at the edges of the bandage around her hand. "I… I do nae know, ta be honest, Filip." She chuckled a little to herself. " 'United Ireland'. It's a nice idea, but… People like Jimmy 'ave ruined it. They jus'… murder an' rape an' destroy anythin' in their path. Even if England were ta leave the North Republic tomorrow, Ireland still would nae be united. There's been too much bloodshed. Needless bloodshed. An' now the IRA is turnin' on itself. Different factions at war with each other, personal vendettas bein' carried out in the name of 'discipline', killin' our own…"

She took a deep breath. "I've seen a lot of shit, Chibby. All done in the name of 'United Ireland'. But I 'ave nae seen evidence of any thin' bein' done towards that goal. It 'ad been a long time comin', but ya were the catalyst. Jimmy never made any attempt ta 'ide why 'e went after ya. After that… Everythin' started fallin' apart. There's still a few loyal to the cause, but most… Ya 'ave Campbell against Baileys, Ashby against O'Fallon, Moran against Roarke, an' all the little allegiance wars that come with it. Campbell 'as sided with O'Fallon, Bailey with Ashby, Moran with Campbell, but against O'Fallon, Roarke just tryin' ta sit it out without makin' any allegiances… Ya can follow it from the top ta the bottom, from the rulin' families, ta the common soldier."

"But do _you_ believe what they're doin' is right?" Chibs stressed. "The _idea_ behind it."

"I think if the North Republic does nae want ta be free… If they want ta be a puppet ta the British… That's their choice. An' unless we kill 'em all, we are nae goin' ta change anythin'."

"I believed in it," Chibs said slowly, meeting her gaze for the first time. "My ol' man always said that once they stamped out the rebellion in Ireland, the Brits would look ta finish their take-over of Scotland. So I joined. Thought I was doin' a good thing. Met Fiona, had Kerrianne… But when I saw what Jimmy was doin'…" He paused, unable or unwilling to go any further.

"Ya went ta Bran Campbell, an' tol' 'im about it. Ya did nae know that the Campbells an' O'Fallons were conspirin' ta take control," Sabina finished.

"You know… I love you more than I ever loved Fiona," Chibs said with tears in his eyes. "But this… secrecy... You know they'll kill me anyways if they want to." He said it firmly, not a question, but a fact.

Sabina nodded. "I know," She said sadly. "But not knowin' is the difference between a quick death, or a drawn out one at the 'ands o' Jimmy. An'… I'll nae 'ave ya runnin' off to Ireland ta try and avenge what 'appened ta me. Don't deny it," She said with a small smile as Chibs tried to protest. "We both know ya would. 'Ell, Tig would probably try an' go with ya."

She stood up slowly. "But I'm goin' ta bed. I'll see ya in the mornin'."

* * *

><p>End Note: I'll assume that all Chibs fans knows what the 'smile' is, but just in case... It's the Glasgow Smile, the scars on his face. The process of cutting a person from the mouth, back up the cheek to the ear. After inflicting the wounds, the recipient is typically beaten, causing them to scream, and open the cuts further. Pretty nasty shit.<p>

Also, please remember, made up story... The opinion of the IRA and all of that in this chapter is just the opinion of the characters, designed to move the plot along, etc. I have my own personal feelings on it, but I don't think it's relevant to the story, so... Please don't argue with me about it.


	15. The Crow Flies Straight

A/N: Ok, so here's the redone/new direction chapter. I'm going to leave the other ones up, until you guys tell me which you prefer. I know not much has happened yet, but the next part of this should be up tomorrow, barring a natural disaster, or the evil demon spawn pretending to be my toddler lol. Now, once I get a little further along with this, I plan on posting the chapters I had been doing as a separate, alternate to this. Probably not for a while, but eventually. Until that point, if anybody would like copies of the old chapters, let me know, pm your email, and I'll send them too you. Thanks for reading! : )

* * *

><p>Chibs could only watch it happen; it was like slow motion, really.<p>

The truck came out of nowhere. He barely heard the horns, before the white F 250 was swerving at him and Sabina.

He had a split second to make a decision. Either let the truck hit them head on, and run them over, or take the bike off the edge of the bridge, and risk the twenty foot fall into the river.

He chose the river.

Just as they went over the edge, Chibs –praying Sabina was still holding on to him –pushed off the motorcycle as hard as he could, knowing if the bike hit them, they'd both be crushed by the 700 pound machine.

Sabina was screaming; he could, at the very least, pull her voice out of the ear-shattering noise that assailed his head. The yelling, horns honking, the sound of the water, and the air whistling by...

As the water rushed up to meet him, his last thought was,_ I hope she can fuckin' swim better than I can._

* * *

><p>Gemma was waiting for Jax to write up a receipt for the blue Pontiac Grand Am work, when the phone rang.<p>

Sighing, she threw papers around the desk, before finally finding the phone, and answering, "Teller-Morrow Automotive."

"Gemma, it's Wayne… There's been an accident. On Route 44."

Instantly, Gemma's mind ran through a check list of who wasn't at the shop. Only Opie, Tig, and Chibs weren't in yet.

"Who?" She asked hoarsely, hand setting on her throat. "What happened?"

"The Scotsman and his Old Lady. From what we can gather right now, it looks like a truck tried passing the car in front of him, swung into Chibs' lane. Chibs swerved, went off the Decesno bridge."

"Oh shit. Are they alright?" The silence on the other end of the line gave Gemma the unspoken answer to her question. "How bad?"

"Chibs is pretty beat up, but he should be fine. Couple of broken bones, some bruises… Nothin' too serious."

"Sabina?"

"Well… Chibs landed in the water, but Sabina… She hit the shallows."

"Oh my God. Is she…?"

"She's still alive. They're both on their way to St. Thomas. I didn't know… Do either of them have any family here that I should contact?"

"Um… No. I'll… Shit. I'll head over," Gemma said, not waiting for a response as she slammed the phone back down on the cradle, before leaning out in the garage. "Jackson!"

"Yeah, ma?" Jax called from underneath the Grand Am.

"Chibs and Sabina had an accident."

"Shit! How bad?" He demanded, pulling himself up, and fumbling for his cellphone.

"Pretty bad from what Uncer says. I'm gonna head over there. You call the boys?"

Jax nodded, already dialing. "We'll meet you there."

* * *

><p>Chibs came to slowly, the pain in his head threatening to rip his skull apart. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as forced his eyes open, the light increasing the pressure on his head a thousand fold.<p>

"Chibs?"

"Ja… Jackie?" He wheezed, seeing his VP sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Yeah, man. How you feelin'?"

"Like… I jumped off a bridge."

Jax chuckled. "Yeah, that's about right."

"Where's… Where's Sabina?" The hesitation in Jax's eyes spoke volumes, and Chibs panicked. "Where… the fuck… is Sabina?" He demanded, trying to pull himself up and out of bed.

"Shit! What the hell are you doin'?" Jax swore, slamming his hand on the emergency call button. "Chibs, you gotta take it easy man; Christ, your leg is broken in two spots!"

Chibs had very quickly realized that he wasn't exactly in walking condition. The pain that raced up his spine as he tried pushing his feet over the edge of the bed informed him of that quicker than Jax did.

"What's wrong with Sabina, ya fucker?" He was embarrassed at how weak his voice sounded, but he still kept struggling to get his feet underneath him.

"Chibs, knock it off! Look, sit back, and I'll tell you, alright?"

"Could o' saved yourself some hassle, an' just fuckin' told me," Chibs grumbled, hiding how grateful he was that he could sit back and stop moving.

Jax took a deep breath. "Look… I don't know the technical terms, but… She's not doin' too good, man. When you… When you went over the edge of the bridge… you hit the middle of the water, but Sabina… She hit the shallows, man."

* * *

><p>Gemma was beyond tired of arguing. Was getting to the point, in fact, where she was gonna break the stupid nurse's nose in about two seconds.<p>

"Look, I told you, our friend was just giving her a lift. She's a hitchhiker. Don't know who she is," She said, exasperated beyond belief.

The nurse sighed stubbornly. "Look, she's clearly not a minor, but she doesn't have a single form of ID. I've seen her here before; I know you know her. She was here when your husband came in for his car accident last year. I've seen her around town. I know she works at the diner. Obviously you know who she is."

Gemma growled in frustration. "Look, you've said the same thing about fifty times now, bitch. And I'm tellin' ya, you're wrong. So why don't you just do your damn job, and make sure she gets better, instead of playin' Sherlock Holmes?"

"I'm telling _you_ –"

"Hey, is there a problem here?"

Both women spun towards the door, to see Tig standing there holding flowers.

"No. No problem, Tigger. This nice nurse was just leavin'. Weren't you, honey?"

The nurse glared, but silently left the room. Gemma sighed, and dropped down in the chair.

"Perfect timing, Tig. Another minute, and that bitch was gonna find out what a busted face felt like," Gemma grumbled. "Did you really bring flowers?"

Tig's cheeks reddened. "I just… I didn't… I wanted… It just…"

Gemma smiled softly. "I'm just foolin', Tig. It's sweet." She laughed a little. "You even got a vase?"

"Well, yeah… Figured they didn't have vases here… How's she doin'?"

Gemma sighed as she took the flowers and vase from Tig, and started filling the vase with water. "Not much different. Still in a coma."

"Shit."

"Yeah," Gemma said softly. "Chibs awake yet?"

Tig shrugged. "Not sure. Was gonna stop there after this. Wanted to see if anything had changed. I'm gonna assume… She's probably still critical, right?"

"Yeah. The doc said they're gonna try and stabilize her before they try the surgeries. Maybe in the morning."

Tig chuckled sadly as he gazed down at Sabina's still form. "Kinda… Kinda funny, isn't it. The IRA is after her… We got the Mayans, the Chinese, the Nords… She survived six gunshot wounds… And… And it's a stupid accident on the road that puts her here."

Gemma sighed again as she sat down. "It gets worse, Tigger… See those x-rays? Those are hers."

"Yeah? They're x-rays, so what?"

"Take a look, Tig."

Tig frowned, and walked closer to the lit board that held four x-rays. He inhaled sharply as he actually took in the images.

"Holy shit."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok folks, so I'm sure you've noticed the other chapters have been pulled down. I've gotten a few messages from people stating that they like the old version better... But I have much more people telling me they prefer this one. So this one is staying. Once I wrap this one up, I will repost the other chapters as an add on in a separate story. But thank you everyone, for letting me know what you thought, etc. : )

* * *

><p>Chibs was half asleep when he heard the door to his room opening. He grumpily opened one eye, and sat up when he saw it was Gemma.<p>

"Gemma! Any news on Sabina?" He asked eagerly. He frowned as Gemma only sighed, and pulled a chair up next to him, rubbing her eyes. "What's goin' on, Gemma? Is she alright?"

"Chibs… Did you and Sabina… Did you ever find out where she came from?" Gemma asked slowly. "Who she was, who her folks are?"

Chibs shook his head, grimacing at the pain that lanced through his head. "No. She still won't talk about it. Why?"

"And she's never been to the doctor here?"

"No, why?" Chibs demanded again, irritation warring with panic. "What the hell is goin' on, Gemma?"

"I was talkin' to the doctors. About her x-rays. And uh… well, there's a lot of… a lot of shit that we didn't know, Chibs."

"Gemma, what the fuck are ya talkin' about? What the fuck is goin' on?"

Gemma pursed her lips for a few minutes, staring at the floor, before sighing. "Did you know that she had a kid?"

"What? No," Chibs said firmly, shaking his head. "Not possible. She can't have kids. The… When she was shot, she tol' me it wrecked her uh… her girl parts. She can't get pregnant. Trust me, we've tried," he said shortly.

"Doctors can tell by the x-rays. She had a kid at some point."

"Jesus. Ya know when?"

Gemma shrugged. "Only that she was young. Doctor said… basically, her bones weren't fully developed when she had the kid."

"Shit. Before she met me, so she wasn't much older than fifteen," He said angrily. "Christ."

"Yeah, it gets better. Turns out that she got the hell beat out of her. A lot."

"A lot," Chibs said woodenly. "Jus' what the hell does that mean?"

"Doctor said it looks like somebody was usin' her for a punching bag since she was a kid. Had a lot of reconstructive surgeries to fix broken bones, and shit like that."

"Jesus Christ. Fuck." He took a deep breath, trying to get his temper under control. "Is she awake yet?"

"No. Doctors are trying to stabilize her before they try the surgeries."

"Surgeries? Fuck, does anybody ever think I'd like ta know some o' this shit? What fuckin' surgeries?"

Gemma eyeballed him sharply. "Hey, don't go bitchin' at me. I've been sittin' with her this whole damn time, I'm not gonna sit here, and listen to it, you understand me? Now… Basically the fall ruptured some of her internal organs. She's also got pressure or swelling or something in her brain. But they're trying to stabilize her first."

Gemma's eyes softened, as she watched Chibs bow his head, clearly choking back sobs. She sighed, and moved closer to the bed, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. "Hey. This isn't your fault," She said softly.

"But it is," Chibs said bitterly, tears running down his face. "I… I could have done somethin'… anythin'… Couldda tried goin' ta the left… Slammed on my brakes… Shit, even if I'd… Maybe if I'd grabbed her tighter, or if I hadn't pushed off the damn bike so hard…"

"No," Gemma said firmly. "There's no room here for what ifs, and maybes. If you hadn't reacted, that fucker in the truck would have made both of you road kill. Pull it together. Sabina is gonna need you, do you understand me? She's gonna need you to be strong."

Chibs rubbed at his eyes with the back of his unbroken hand. "Aye. Ok. I'm ok."

"Good. Now the guys are gonna stop by later. Tig'll probably be here once I leave; he hasn't left Sabina for more than an hour or two at a time," She said with a smile. "Even brought her flowers."

Chibs smiled a bit. "Anyone else, an' I'd have ta kick his ass."

Gemma chuckled. It was a little odd, she'd admit, to see how much Tig changed around Sabina. He acted like her older brother, worrying about her nearly as much as Chibs did. To the point where the nurses and doctors had asked if he was any relation to Sabina. Speaking of…

"Chibs, listen… The nurses… they wanna know who Sabina is. We told 'em that she was just a hitchhiker you picked up, and we don't know who she is. Uncer's gonna keep the 'investigation' stalled, but you can't say anything, alright?"

Chibs nodded. "I know. Although…" He frowned a bit, clearly thinking.

"What's on your mind, Chibs?" Gemma asked curiously.

"I've been thinkin'… wonder if Uncer could run her prints under the radar? If she was IRA, maybe her prints will show up somewhere," He said thoughtfully. "It's a long shot; if her parents were high up on the IRA food chain, they probably had enough pull ta keep her out 'o trouble, but…"

"But it's definitely worth checking out," Gemma agreed. "I'll give him a call. You gonna be alright?"

Chibs nodded. "Aye, I'll be fine. Doctors say I should be outta here in a few days, as long as I stay off my leg. Probably gonna be a wheel chair for a month or so."

"And your hand? Jax said it was pretty torn up," Gemma said pointedly, giving him her mother hen look.

"It'll be fine," Chibs said shortly. "You jus' worry about Sabina."

* * *

><p>Jax was heading towards Sabina's room when his phone rang. Ignoring the nurse who gave him the stink eye, he glanced at the caller ID. Clay.<p>

"What's up, Clay?" He asked, sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Had the prospect run the plates on the truck."

Jax frowned. "Uncer didn't give you a name?" He asked quietly, standing, and moving towards the chapel.

He heard his step-father sigh. "No. Driver vamoosed before everybody got there. But get this: Juice said it was reported stolen in Oakland. Had him check the witness statements, and it turns out the woman who was in front of the truck said that the guy looked Hispanic. Was wearin' a black vest with writing and a weird picture on it. Lady said it looked like creepy mask from what she could see."

"Shit. Mayans?"

"Looks like it."

"Why, though?" Jax wondered out loud. "Why now, and why Chibs? Hell, we haven't had anything go down with the Mayans for two months. Doubt they'd wait this long for retaliation."

"Dunno. As far as why Chibs… Might have been lookin' for anybody wearin' a cut. Tell you what, this little Puerto Rican kid is comin' pretty handy with this computer shit. Says he's gonna try and track down where any of the big Mayan players were when it went down."

Jax whistled. "Can he do that?"

"We're gonna find out."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, so this seems good to me, but I wrote this at five o'clock in the morning in yet another insomniac induced writing fit. So bear with me a bit. Sorry the update took so long, but I finally decided on an ending (not that it's coming any time soon), but now that I have a better sense of direction, it came a lot easier. That being said... If people are willing to bear with me a bit, I'm willing to try and upkeep two separate versions of this. One the original and one the new. The original would be put in a separate story, starting where it started before. I know -while most of you preferred this one -I had quite a few who preferred the other one. But that will probably mean a few plot holes, maybe some chapters going up on the wrong story, etc. But if you're willing to deal with that, I'll give it a shot. As always, thanks for reading. : )

* * *

><p>Tig grinned as he walked into Chibs hospital room, and seen the Scotsman –supported by two nurses –being set into a wheel chair.<p>

"Hey! Didn't know you were outta bed yet!"

One of the nurses scoffed. "He's not supposed to be. This is against medical advice. But he's awful damn excited to go see a girl he's supposedly never met before."

Chibs made a face at her. "Ha ha ha. Very funny. You're a riot."

Tig stepped in as the nurse opened her mouth angrily. "You know… Why don't I wheel him down? I know where it is. No problem," He hurriedly assured.

The nurse snorted. "I'm sure it isn't. As I'm sure you also know, the girl's visiting hours are short. The only reason we're letting _you_ stay is so that she has somebody with her. Otherwise, the rest of you have to follow visiting hours. Probably fifteen minutes at most."

Chibs frowned, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Which was good, because Tig was more than willing to step on his broken foot if that was what it took to shut the other man up. The _last_ thing they needed was more questions about Sabina. As it was, Sabina's nurse and doctor were up his and Gemma's ass with questions.

Tig smiled at the nurse. "Of course, sweetheart. I'm sure Mr. Telford here just wants to make sure his passenger is okay. You know, he feels partially responsible, seeing as how he was giving the woman a ride. Just wants to check on her."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure," The nurse said sarcastically. "Just remember, Mr. Telford shouldn't be on that leg at all. Keep it short for him too."

Chibs contended himself with glowering, until the two nurses left. As soon as the door closed, he spat.

"Stupid whores."

"Easy, Chibs. Don't want a hernia on top of everything else," Tig said with a laugh, as he walked behind Chibs, and unlocked the brakes on the wheel chair. "How you feelin', anyways?"

Chibs snorted as Tig pushed him out of the room. "Feel like I jumped off a fuckin' bridge, Tiggy. How do ya think I feel?"

"Gemma mentioned somethin' about your hand bein' pretty screwed up. What's up with that?"

Chibs sighed. "Doc thinks I smashed it off o' somethin'; broke pretty much all the little bones."

"Are there a lot of 'em?"

"Aye. Twenty-seven," He said with a small laugh.

"And you broke…?"

"Twenty-two."

Tig winced. "Well… go big, or go home I guess," He laughed. "It gonna heal okay?"

"The doctors say… Probably gonna regain sixty or so percent mobility back. Enough ta ride, an' hold a gun" He said shortly. " S'all that matters."

"If you say so, brother."

"I do. So jus' push the damn chair," He grumbled. "How's Sabina doin'?"

Tig sighed. "That's part of the reason I came lookin' for you. They're gettin' ready, gonna start preppin' her for surgery. Gettin' ready to… I'm not sure, somethin' to do with the swellin' on her brain."

"They did the organ repair last night, aye?"

"Yeah. Went good. Doctors said there was no problem. Somethin'… somethin' about… aw, shit man, you're the fuckin' medic. You can talk to the doc."

"No, I fuckin' _can't_, Tig! That's the fuckin' problem!" Chibs snapped. "Isn't anybody tellin' me jack shit. Practically had ta brow-beat it outta Gemma jus' ta find out she was in critical!"

Tig stopped the chair, and walked around front, kneeling in front of Chibs. "Look, man… I'm sorry. I just… With you down and out… I didn't want her to be alone, you know? I should have been there for ya, I just…"

Chibs sighed, and put one hand on Tig's shoulder. "I know, brother. An' ya did the right thing. I wouldn't want it any other way. I jus'… Fuck, Tig… I dunno what it is that I'm supposed ta be doin'. Sabina's in fuckin' critical condition, an' I'm jus' supposed ta sit around on my fuckin' ass?"

"Look, you just focus on getting' better. I'll make sure Sabina's okay. No worries. But we gotta keep movin' if you wanna see her before they take her in."

Chibs nodded slowly. "Alright. Alright. Ya know, Tig… I have ta ask… I know it's not nothin' I'd be worried about. But why _are_ ya so attached ta her? I appreciate it an' all, but..." Chibs trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

Tig smiled, a ghost of a smile he knew Chibs couldn't see, as he resumed pushing him down the hallway towards the elevator. "She uh… She reminds me of my little sister."

"Ya had a sister? How come I've never met her?"

" 'Cause she's dead."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, Tig. I…"

"Nah, man, it's fine. Been gone a long time. But… Hell, I kinda enjoy playin' the older brother again," He said with a sad laugh.

"I'm sorry, Tig," Chibs said quietly, as they entered the elevator. "I didn't know."

"Nobody does. She died when I was nineteen. Was overseas when it happened. She was fifteen. Old history, doesn't matter. I just… Sabina reminds me a lot of her." He tried to wipe the lone tear off his cheek, as he forced a small laugh. "But it helps that your Old Lady is about the only Crow-Eater who can hold her own at darts."

Chibs laughed, a real laugh, as they excited the elevator. "Hold her own? I seem ta recall mos' a ya won't even _play_ her anymore, she whoops ya so bad."

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Tig stopped the chair in front of a large window. "This is where they're prepping her."

Chibs looked inside, and let out a choked sob. "Jesus Christ," He cried. "Oh _shit_. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph."

She was covered in stitches and bandages._ So fucking pale._ Half her head was shaved off –_her beautiful, curly red hair, mostly gon_e_ at the back_ –and the machines…_ Good Christ the machines they had hooked up to her_.

Tig grasped his shoulder, hard, squeezing as tight as he dared. "It's gonna be alright, Chibs. She's gonna be fine."

"Jesus, Tig, look at her!" Chibs yelled. "Look at what I fuckin' did!"

Gemma stood up from the chair she'd been sitting in, spooking both men, who hadn't known she was there.

"You didn't do anything, Chibby."

"Fuck, Gemma, I don't need this spee –"

"Shut up, Chibs. This wasn't your fault. The prospect checked into it; turns out, this was a Mayan hit."

"A Mayan… Shit! Why?" Tig demanded, as Chibs simply stared in stunned silence.

"Not sure yet."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay, so a few notes to this. Firstly: I've reposted the original story form. It's oh so originally called Análú tarrthála Original' lol. So, if you liked that better, check it out. It's a short new chapter for it, but I want to see if it gets any response before I dump too much effort into it. Secondly: For any interested in politics at all, my cousin/beta and I have a Youtube channel up and running about the NDAA, and SOPA. If you wanna check it out, our name is wakeupamerica89. Thirdly and lastly... I have no idea what Ireland's really like. All I have are stories from my grandfather who I haven't seen in ten years. So anything that's not exactly true/realistic... I apologize, please forgive me, but I need to get things rolling, and this is the best way lol. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, and special shout out to HaylsValo for being my 100th reviewer. YAY! : )

* * *

><p>Gemma strolled into the club, glancing around, before letting her eyes rest on the new prospect.<p>

"Hey, Juice. Everything goin' okay?"

"Uh… Uh, yes, ma'am," The kid stuttered.

She rolled her eyes, and leaned with one hand on the counter, one on her hip. "Juice. Let me let you in on a little secret about women, huh? When you call 'em… 'ma'am'… Makes 'em feel old. Do I look old to you, Juice?"

"No! No, ma'a –I mean, Miss Gemma."

"Gemma. Just plain ol' Gemma. You found anything out about that little… side project I asked you to look into?"

Instantly, the kid's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! But uh, not the way you guys were thinkin'," He said, indicating for Gemma to take a seat next to him at the bar. "See, Ireland doesn't have a nationalized database for prints. The bigger cities –Dublin, Belfast, Cork, Limerick –they all have their own, interconnected database, but after that… Well, pretty much it's a crap shoot. Some of 'em might be connected to the databases, some might not.. So I figured rather than run a scan that could take two or three months, and probably not find anything, I'd try somethin' a little different."

Gemma raised one eyebrow. "Different?" She asked blandly.

"Yeah. I did a little research, combined with what the club knows about the big players in the IRA. I've heard you say before she had to pretty high up the ladder, right? So it's gotta be somebody whose name is in the system, at the very least. So I gathered like, the top twenty names, and plugged 'em into the birth certificate database."

"Ok, Juice, you lost me," Gemma said slowly. "I thought they didn't have a nationalized data base."

Juice sighed. "Not an interconnected _fingerprint_ database. But birth certificates are required for your license, gun permits, credit cards… Pretty much everything. So basically, I found the top twenty IRA families in Ireland, and pulled up all the live birth records for each one. Then I narrowed it down by babies born between twenty six and twenty eight years ago, female. Then I checked to see if any had recently applied for anything, you know, see if they're in use. By the time it all narrowed down, I got four possible hits."

Gemma grinned at the kid as she took the papers from his hand. "Juice, I could kiss you," She said, doing just that. She laughed as the kid's brown skin turned bright pink in embarrassment.

"Now, hold on a sec, ma'a –Gemma. This isn't exact. I mean, she could be one of the names on there, but I'm not a hundred percent sure. She could have married in, or even been in a lower family," Juice said cautiously.

Gemma shrugged. "It's better than what we had. I'll take it to Chibs, see if anything pops out at him."

"Is he… Are him and Sabina doin' alright?" Juice asked nervously, staring at his hands in his lap, twitching his foot.

"I dunno, Juice. Why don't you go and see 'em?" Gemma asked, in that imperious way she had.

"I just… I don't like hospitals," Juice mumbled. "They freak me out."

Gemma stood, and resumed the hands-on-hips position. "Jesus, Juice. Chibs _sponsored_ you for the club. Hell, you spend more time at their house than you do your shitty little apartment. Look, nobody _likes_ hospitals, kid. But we do what we gotta do for family. I'm gettin' ready to head back. Why don't you grab your shit, and we can go together."

"I dunno, I –"

"Let me rephrase, honey. Get your shit; we're goin' to the hospital."

* * *

><p>"Chibs. Chibs, man, wake up!"<p>

The pain in Chibs' back pulled him awake quicker than the voice did, although he was pretty sure the person shaking him was _responsible_ for the pain in his back.

"Jesus," He snapped, pulling away sharply, as he opened his eyes. He growled at Jax loudly as his eyes focused on the younger man. "What the hell is ya problem, bastard? Christ."

Jax grinned. "Sorry. I guess I can tell you about Sabina lat –"

"How is she?" Chibs demanded, grabbing Jax's arm. "Is she okay?"

Jax sat back down on the bed. "Yeah, man. She's great. Doctors said the surgery went perfect. The swelling's already started to go down."

Chibs leaned back, a smile forming on his face. "Oh, thank Christ. So she's gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she should be. She's still unconscious, but the doctor said she's outta the woods."

"Oh thank Christ."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ok, so I know this is a little bit shorter than what I usually try and post, but... well, it was a good place to end it. *shrugs* so anyways... Yeah, actually that's it lol. Thanks for reading, and enjoy! : )

* * *

><p>Both Jax and Chibs stopped, and looked towards the door as it slowly swung open, and Juice's nearly bald head popped through the door.<p>

"Uh… you guys want me to come back later?" He asked nervously.

"Juicey boy!" Chibs said happily. "Was startin' ta think ya went back to Brooklyn! Where ya been?"

"Uh… doin' stuff for Clay… And Gemma had me, uh, run some background stuff. Wanted me to have you look it over," The younger man said nervously, stepping inside awkwardly.

Jax gave Chibs a knowing look. "I'll catch you later. Got shit to do at the shop anyways. Mom and Tig are still with Sabina; they'll let you know if anything changes."

"Aye," Chibs said gratefully. "Thank ya, Jax." He turned his attention back to Juice. "Don't just stand there like an idiot, boy, pull up a chair," He said impatiently.

Juice obeyed, nearly falling over in his hurry to sit, as he pulled a wad of papers out of his jacket pocket. "I got a list of names. A few pictures from newspaper clippings and shit. I think… Sabina might be in here. It's a long shot, but…"

"What happened ta the prints?"

Juice shook his head. "No good. Between the shitty records the Irish keep, and the program I got estimatin' two months at least to search the shitty records, plus none of us bein' sure if she's even _in_ those shitty records… I figured I'd try a better route. Pulled birth certificates of girls around Sabina's age, from the top Irish families. These four haven't had any activity on 'em in at least ten years."

"Jesus," Chibs said slowly. "Seems like it might be a longer shot than the prints."

Juice shrugged. "I can still run the prints if you want, but I figured we'd try this first. So just take a look, huh? Grumpy bastard," He said with a grin.

Chibs frowned as he took the papers. "I ain't gonna be in this bed forever, boy. Don't get lippy." He quickly flipped through the papers, stopping to gaze at a few, before shuffling some off to the side. Finally, he looked back up at Juice. "These two… it might be. Can't say for sure, though. The other two… no way."

Juice took the papers back, and looked at the names. "Katelyn Elizabeth Bailey. Keaira Esme Campbell. Alright. I'll do some more lookin', see if I can dig up anything else. Now that I got a few names, maybe I can pull some prints, and we can compare 'em."

"Ya did good, Juice. I 'ppreciate this."

Juice hesitated a moment, shifting his feet, before he finally timidly asked, "Don't uh… don't you feel kinda bad about this? I mean… isn't this kinda like… I dunno, betrayin' her or somethin'?"

Chibs sighed. "A wee bit, yeah. But… I've known Sabina for a long time, Juice. We've been together nearly nine years now. An' I've only ever asked her four times. But… With the accident… Either one of us could die… Any day, Juice. An' I'd never know who she was."

"Butt… I've heard her say that she wants to keep you safe. That… That she doesn't tell you, 'cause she doesn't want you getttin' hurt," Juice said unsurely.

Chibs snorted. "Juice… When ya mum died, I'm sure she gave ya a bunch o' shit about not wantin' ta worry ya ith the details o' everythin', right? That it wasn't ya place ta worry, right?" When Juice nodded, Chibs laughed sadly. "Tell me, Juicey: did it make ya feel any better? Worry any less? Or did ya want ta know anyways? An' be honest, it made ya feel like a snot faced brat again, didn't it? Like she didn't trust ya ta help her."

"Yeah," Juice admitted slowly. "But… I dunno, man. This feels kinda wrong. Especially since she's… She's in like, a coma."

"Oh gee, really? Thank ya, Juice, I didn't know. Look, if it makes ya feel better, Gemma an' I are orderin' ya ta do this." Chibs sighed, as he looked at the other man, and clearly realized that that didn't make him feel any better. "Juice… I jus' want ta protect her, Juicey. An' I can't do that, if I don't know what I have ta protect her from."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry, yet another short chapter... But I'm trying to find good spots to end the chapter, and they seem to be at short areas... Anyways, the chapter for the other version will probably be up tomorrow or Sunday night, depending on what I've got going on, and how soon my beta can look over it.

* * *

><p>Gemma looked up as Juice entered the room, his awkwardness almost embarrassingly obvious.<p>

"You show the papers to Chibs?" She asked quietly, motioning with her head for him to sit.

He obeyed quickly, handing the papers over to her as he sat next to her. "Yeah. He narrowed it down to two. I'll probably have a few more when I get back to the shop though. The program was still running when we left."

Gemma glanced at some of the pictures, before shaking her head. "It's not this one," She said firmly, handing over one of the papers. "Face is too chubby. Eyes aren't shaped right; too round. This girl has cow eyes. Sabina's almost look Chinese, they're so slanted."

"Yeah, but couldn't that… I mean, the face would change as she grew, right?"

Gemma scoffed. "A bit, yeah, but not that much. Hell, I'm surprised Chibs even included this one. Anyone can look at those pictures, and tell you it's not her." She was silent for a moment, as she looked at the other picture. "Now this one though… This could be her. Hair's a little darker, but that could just be the picture. Or the sun over here lightened it up some. Same narrow jaw, small nose, thin eyes. Face is almost too thin, though. Chin's a little bit sharper... And no scar on the jaw."

"Yeah, but she could have gotten that after the picture was taken. This is from some middle school band thing, I think. And it's a newspaper photo, so it's not like it's the best quality or anything."

Gemma nodded. "Yeah, I'd definitely look some more into this one. Why don't we head back to the shop, see if your program has any more names."

"Are we just gonna leave her here alone?" Juice asked in surprise. "I mean, with the Mayan connection and everything, that seems like a bad idea."

Gemma laughed. "Tig just went down to the lobby to grab some coffee. He doesn't leave her side for more than that." She stood, and stretched her arms, before putting them on her hips, and giving him a stern look. "I'll wait outside. Why don't you take a few minutes?"

"For what?" Juice called after her as she headed towards the door.

"Figure it out."

* * *

><p>Juice stood awkwardly as Gemma closed the door, and hesitantly made his way over to the bed.<p>

"Uh… hey, Sabina," He said nervously. "I uh… Sorry I didn't come sooner. But you know, took a lotta time, actually havin' to cook for myself. Got pretty used to eatin' at your house. Swear I nearly burnt down my apartment. So you uh… you gotta get better pretty soon, or else I'm gonna starve to death," He said with a small laugh. "It's weird sleepin' on a bed. So used to fallin' asleep on your couch. Speakin' of, I went over and watered your garden the other day. Figure you'll start killin' people if we let your roses die."

He sighed as he sat down carefully on the bed, and put his hand lightly over hers. "It's uh… it's weird bein' here, ya know? I haven't… haven't been in a hospital since my mom died. And it's… it's not right, you bein' in here. This shit… it's not supposed to happen to you, you know? You're… you're like a second mother to me. I dunno... I dunno what I'd do if you and Chibs..."

He cleared his throat, and thanked God that she was still unconscious. She'd never let up with the teasing if she could hear him, sputtering on like an idiot. "But um… Chibs is doin' pretty good. He's been down to see you a few times, I guess, but they don't want him up too much. He busted his leg up pretty bad." He sighed, and grasped her hand a little tighter. "They… Gemma and Chibs… They got me lookin' into who you are. Chibs said it's for the best, but… I dunno… It doesn't feel right. Not with you here… like this, and all. But I can't… I can't tell 'em no, you know? I'm kinda… Stuck between a rock and a hard place. Feel like I owe to you not to do it... But on the same hand, I feel like I owe it Chibs. And Gemma… Like I could tell her no," He said with a chuckle. "But uh… I've gotta get goin'. Otherwise Gemma's probably gonna leave me here."

"That was beautiful, Juicey."

Tig's voice made Juice nearly fall off the bed. "Shit man! How long you been standin' there?" He demanded, standing angrily.

"Long enough," The older man said with a grin, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorway. "Gemma's waitin' for ya."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter for this. It's slightly longer than usual, so don't expect an update for awhile. I'm fighting off the black plague of all cold, so it might be a while before I update again. No more than a week or so, but I need to fight this off.

* * *

><p>Tig was half asleep in the chair, when he heard the quiet, "Filip?"<p>

Instantly he was awake. "Sabina?" He asked eagerly, rushing the bed. "You awake, babe?"

"Tigger…?"

Tig frowned. Her green eyes were huge, and unfocused, and the look of confusion on her face was obvious. "Yeah, Sabina, it's me. How're you feelin'?"

"Cá bhfuil mé?" she asked hoarsely. "Cá mbíonn Filip?"

Tig pulled back a bit. "Sabina? Babe, I can't understand you," He said slowly. "I'm gonna call for a doctor, alright? Just relax."

"Tigger…"

He grabbed her hand, and held it tightly, as he used his other to push the emergency call button. "Sabina, it's alright. I'm right here. Chibs is upstairs, and he's fine. Everything's fine, alright?"

"Mi i dall, Tiggy. Oh shite," She whispered, grasping his hand weakly. "Cibe tharla?"

"Ok, Sabina, you know I don't understand Irish. I can't understand you, babe," He said, a hell of a lot more calmly than he felt. He looked closer at Sabina's face, noticing again that her eyes were… odd. "Sabina, what's wrong?"

"Cait a bheil Filip? Cait a bheil Filip? Oh shite, mi i dall! Mi i dall!" She sobbed.

"Ok, Sabina, I'm just going over to the door, I'll be right back, alright? I'll be right back."

"Na himigh mi! Le d'thoil!" She cried, fumbling for his hand. "Na himigh mi! Tig!"

Tig forced himself to ignore her, as he ran to the door, and threw it open, nearly hitting a nurse as he did.

"Mr. Trager, what's –"

"She's awake, but we need Chibs down here," He said quickly. "She's talkin' Irish."

"But Mr. Telford is –"

"Unless you understand Gaelic, bitch, you better get him down here," He growled.

"She doesn't speak English?"

"Usually, yeah. But I tried, and she ain't."

The nurse hesitated, before backing out of the door aways. "Christina! See if Mr. Telford will come down here! Tell him the girl's awake, but we need someone who understands Irish!"

Tig was already back at Sabina's side. "Sabina, it's alright. It's okay, babe, I'm right here. The nurse is here, alright? Everything's gonna be fine. They're bringing Chibs down, alright? Just relax."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Telford!"<p>

Chibs and Jax both turned towards the door as the black haired nurse threw the door open.

"What's the matter?" Chibs demanded. "Is Sabina okay?"

"She's awake. But they said they needed someone who speaks Irish. Are you up to a trip?"

Chibs pushed himself into a sitting position. "Find the fuckin' wheel chair."

* * *

><p>Tig breathed a sigh of relief as one of the nurses wheeled Chibs in.<p>

"Oh thank Christ, man! I've never seen her like this, man! She's freakin' out, keeps sayin'… something dowl or some shit."

Chibs' eyes went wide, as he seen Sabina sobbing on the bed. "Was it 'da-ool?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think so."

"Oh shit," Chibs whispered, motioning for the nurse to push him to the bed. He reached a hand out, and laid it on her head. "Sabina. Críona, it's me."

"Oh, Filip. Filip, mi i dall. Chan fhaic mi sion," She sobbed, grasping his hand. "Tha mo cheann goirt, Filip? Chan fhaic mi sion!"

Chibs turned to the doctor on the other side of the bed. "She says she's blind. Can't see a thing." He turned back to Sabina. "Críona… Luv, I need ya ta speak English, alright? Can ya do that for me, Sabina?"

"Tha mo cheann goirt, Filip."

"Alright, but I need ya ta speak English, luv. The doctors need ta make sure you're alright."

"I… I… I cannae… I cannae… think," She whispered, her accent so thick, he could barely understand her. "'ead… 'ead… poundin'."

"I know. I know it's tough, Críona, but the doctors have ta make sure you're okay, alright? You're doin' good, luv. I'll be right here while they talk to ya. I'll help ya, okay?"

Sabina nodded slowly, "I'll… I'll try, Chibby."

Chibs squeezed her hands as tight as he dared, before nodding to the nurse. "Talk slow. She's havin' a hard time thinkin' right now."

The nurse smiled at him. "Understandable. Sabina? Sabina, my name is Hannah, I'm your nurse, okay? Can you tell me how you feel?"

Chibs' heart nearly broke, as Sabina turned her head in the general direction of the nurse, eyes moving wildly, as she spoke. "My… My 'ead… It 'urts," She whimpered. "An' I cannae see nuffin'."

"Alright, Sabina, you're doing good. You had a large subdural hematoma. Lotta pressure on your brain, is what that means. So your blindness is completely normal. Your vision should come back slowly," Hannah said, speaking slowly, and enunciating her words carefully.

" 'Ow… 'Ow long?"

"Hard to tell. A few hours, a few days, a few weeks… No more than that. Your headache is also normal. Are you hurting anywhere else?"

"My…" Sabina hesitated. "My… Filip, mo druim… gath."

Chibs nodded. "She says her back hurts. Like a stabbing pain."

The nurse frowned. "There should be some tension, maybe a dull ache. Sabina, are you sure that's how it feels?"

"It… throbs?" She said hesitantly. "Like… like… inside."

"Alright. Alright. We'll do some x-rays, but… Sabina, you were pretty banged up. Did a lot of surgery. So you're gonna be pretty sore, alright?"

"But… ma suliean? My… my… eyes?"

"Will be perfectly fine," The nurse said firmly. "Just give it a little while."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry this chapter took me so long... I is very bad. : ( But I had some writer's block going on, blagh blagh blagh, excuses excuses... But here it is. I'm working as quick as I can to get Sabina and Chibs out of the hospital, probably another chapter or two. Also: There is going to be a completely different background story for why Sabina got shot for the two stories, so don't worry about that. I know I'm moving much faster with the other version, but it's okay to keep reading. There won't be any spoilers. : ) And I hope you all appreciate it! It's killing my poor head trying to keep the two stories straight and what goes where lol.

* * *

><p>"Sabina? How're you feeling, honey?"<p>

"Gemma? Is that you?"

Gemma sighed as she sat down on the bed. "Yeah, baby. It's me. How're you feeling?"

"Better than I was yesterday," Came the quiet reply. "But I still can't see nothin'."

"I gathered. At least you're not speakin' gibberish anymore," Gemma said sardonically. "Was kinda hard to talk to ya."

Sabina scrubbed one hand over her face, then grimaced as the IV scratched her a bit. "Aye. Sorry 'bout that. It jus'… Kinda embarassin'… I couldn't think enough ta come up with the words. Was 'ard enough ta think in my own language, much less English."

"I know, baby. But ya did good though. The doctors have any new news?"

"Not really. Jus' that I'm gonna 'ave ta wait an' see as far as my eyes go. I do nae like it, Gemma. I '_ate _it. Anybody could sneak up on me, an' I'd never see 'em comin'. An' with me 'ead playin' bells in me ears, I would nae 'ear 'em either."

Gemma reached over, and patted her hand. "Don't you worry about that. Tig, Opie, or Juice will be here twenty four/ seven. We'll make sure you're protected. Did anybody tell you about the accident?"

Sabina shook her head. "Other than a truck nearly hit us, an' Chibs went off the bridge, nobody's said nothin'. Did they catch the fucker yet?"

"We think it was a Mayan hit. Witness said the driver was wearin' a cut with what looked like a mask on it. Said she thought he was Hispanic, or something. He took off right after you went off the bridge."

"Ya fuckin' serious? Mayan? Jesus, somethin' goin' on I do nae know about? I thought we 'ad'nt even 'ad problems with 'em, much less enough for 'em ta put a hit on us."

Gemma shook her head, before remembering the futility of the guesture. "I don't know, Sabina. We're looking into it."

Sabina sighed as she leaned her head back against the pillow. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me. Ya tellin' me some Mayan asshole jus' drove 'round lookin' for a Son ta try an' drive off the road? That does nae make any sense. 'Ow did they know we'd be on a bridge ta go off of? An' it seems kinda... Stupid. I mean, wearin' a cut, gettin' seen by witnesses? Seems a wee bit dumb, even for a Mayan."

"Who else would it be? Hell, who else would be able to get their hands on Mayan leathers?"

Sabina was silent for a few minutes, before she sighed again. "I don' know. Ya right I guess. It jus'... Seems off, I guess. What does Chibs think?"

Gemma shrugged. "Dunno. Haven't really talked about it too much. I've been in here with you mostly. I'm shuddering just thinkin' about the paperwork building up at the office."

Sabina chuckled a little. "Oh aye. Sure the place is jus' fallin' apart without Mama Gemma there ta browbeat 'em all in ta fillin' out the forms."

* * *

><p>It was a little bit easier being in the hospital after that first time, Juice thought to himself, as he wandered down the hallway to Chibs' room, another folder with pictures in hand.<p>

"Hey, how's he doin'?" He asked Opie, who was currently standing guard outside the door of Chibs' room.

"Was sleepin' last time I looked in. Told me to get out a few hours ago. Said it was creepy, me starin' at him and all. So I came out here."

"Right. Well, I'm uh... just gonna head in, I got some paper shit I need him to look at."

Opie shrugged. "Good. I'll get outta here then. Donna's been buggin' me to spend some time with the kids. Make sure you call somebody before you leave, alright?"

Juice nodded. "We hear anything new?"

"Not yet. Uncer's still tryin' to track down the truck; I guess another witness came forward with the same story. Somebody wearin' a cut with a funky lookin' mask on it."

"Great. Ok, I'll call Jax before I go. Take it easy, man," Juice said to the larger man's retreating back, before entering the hospital room.

"Juicey boy!"

"Jesus, man," Juice said with a laugh. "Opie thought you were sleepin'!"

Chibs shrugged. "Whaddya got for me?"

"Well, a couple things actually. First is, I pulled up some more information on one of the names you gave me. Gemma said the other one wasn't worth lookin' into, so… Well, yeah, anyways, here's the info," He said nervously, handing Chibs some of the papers.

Chibs quickly read through the papers. "Is this everythin'?"

"Yeah. Keaira Campbell, sixteen, engaged to marry Connor O'Fallon. Lotta announcements in the local papers and shit, parties celebrating it… Then three months later, Keaira drops off the radar. No more hits on her birth certificate, no more announcements about her… But get this: a month after she disappears, they announce that her younger sister Abigail is engaged to be married."

"Lemme guess: ta Connor O'Fallon," Chibs said slowly.

"Nailed it. The sister was only fifteen when the engagement took place, but a year later, her and Connor got married. Everything went off without a hitch. Oh, and it gets better. Guess who Connor O'Fallon is?"

"Jimmy O's nephew. Only child of his brother William O'Fallon, who was killed in a car-jackin'. Jimmy took him in when he was eight. As it stands, Connor is the heir of the O'Fallon family after Jimmy dies."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Alright guys, so here's a special treat, in two ways... One, it's another chapter. Two... It's finally revealed! YES! Mwuahaha... Ahem, anyways. Yes, this is the chapter where I finally have the big reveal about who Sabina is. Be very excited. There will probably be a few more chapters after this, and then it will break, until I wrap up the original version, and they'll both move on from season 3, as one story. So... yeah, that's coming. I'll probably wrap up the original version in another three or four chapters, and drag it up to season three, and then start a new story, as the continuation of the original. This one... well, after the wrap up, it will be laid to rest, and I'll just continue on from the original. Sorry if that upsets anyone (especially seeing as how this was supposed to be the only version...) but anyways... yeah, enough of me yapping.

* * *

><p>The two men were silent for a minute, before Chibs finally spoke.<p>

"It makes sense."

"Uh… Wanna clue me in here? Why would they shoot her, then have her sister marry the guy?"

"Allegiance weddin'. Sabina mentioned that Campbell an' O'Fallon were workin' together. So they arrange ta have Keaira –who was the oldest kid Bran had if I remember right, makin' her his heir –marry Connor, Jimmy's heir. Keaira was either pregnant before they announced the plan, or maybe she got knocked up afterwards. Can't imagine a teenage girl likin' the idea of her da tellin' her who ta marry, so maybe she figures if she gets pregnant by somebody else, they'll call the weddin' off."

"They'd shoot her for _that_?" Juice asked incredulously.

Chibs shrugged. "They might. Especially if she got pregnant after the announcement. It'd be seen as betrayin' the family name."

"Yeah, but it couldn't it have been this Connor kid's baby? Wouldn't that make more sense?"

"Did you see any birth records for Connor and Abigail? Like, did they have any kids?"

"Two. A few years after the marriage."

"Then no, it wasn't O'Fallon's kid." Chibs stopped, his eyes going huge. "Oh shit. Oh _fuck_ me."

"What?"

"Christ… Juice, do ya have your computer with ya?"

"Yeah, it's my bag, why?"

"Can ya see if Bran an' Mary Campbell had any kids after… oh shit, what was the name o' their youngest kid… I think it was Brenda, or some shit like that. Check an' see if they had any kids in the year after the girl vanished."

Juice obeyed, opening up his laptop, and hooking up to the hospital's wifi. After a few minutes of searching the Irish birth records, he looked up at Chibs, and shook his head. "No. Brianna Campbell was their last kid, born four years after Abigail."

Chibs covered his face with his hands. "Oh fuck…"

"Chibs, what the hell is goin' on? What're you doin', man?" He asked, his voice slipping up an octave as the older man sat up, and tried swinging himself out of bed.

"Find the fuckin' cripple chair, Juicey boy. I gotta go see Sabina."

"Chibs –"

"Find the fuckin' chair!"

* * *

><p>He hoped he was wrong. He was praying he was wrong as Juice wheeled him into Sabina's room.<p>

"Get out," He said curtly to Gemma. "You too, laddie."

"Filip? What the 'ell's goin' on?" Sabina asked worriedly. "Is everythin' alright?"

He waited until Gemma and Juice had left, and wheeled himself closer to the bed before speaking.

"Keaira Campbell. Sixteen years old when the papers announced that her an' Connor O'Fallon –Jimmy O'Fallon's heir –were ta be married. A few months later, Keaira drops off the radar, an' nobody hears from her again. After she vanishes, the Campbells announced that their second daughter, Abigail was ta marry the O'Fallon boy."

Sabina's face went blank, and she nodded. "Aye, I seem ta remember 'earin' 'bout that. Why? What's this got ta do with me, Filip?"

"Talked ta the doctors, after they took all the x-rays. He said you'd been pregnant before. What happened ta the kid, Sabina?"

Sabina's face froze in shock for a moment, and then a flash of pain crossed her unfocused eyes. "Miscarriage. Stillborn," She said slowly. "Did nae carry ta term."

"Really. We'll let that go for now. So I had Juicey boy check the records… Connor and Abigail O'Fallon didn't have any children until two years into the marriage. Bran an' Mary Campbell never had any more after the birth of Brianna, four years after Abigail Campbell's birth."

"What're ya gettin' at, Filip? What's the point of all this?" Sabina whispered, turning her head to the side.

"Ya wanna know what I think happened to Keaira Campbell, Críona? I think she was pregnant before the marriage was announced, or she got pregnant shortly after. I think Bran Campbell found out, and shot Keaira. Since there were no announcement of birth, I think they killed the kid. Meanin' it wasn't Connor O'Fallon's kid. So Keaira must have knocked boots with someone else. Maybe she didn't want ta marry O'Fallon, so she figured gettin' knocked up would end the marriage. Or maybe she'd been pregnant before," He said with a shrug. "Doesn't really matter. All that matters is, her family found out. I knew of Bran Campbell. People said he ruled his family with an iron fist. Didn't allow for any of 'em to step out of line. An' gettin' pregnant, while she was engaged to O'Fallon –which was probably ta seal their alliance –would have been a big fuckin' step outta line. Embarrassment ta the family, an' all that. So what's he do? He takes Keaira somewhere, an' shoots her. Wants ta make sure the baby doesn't survive either, so maybe he shoots her in the belly a few times, an' then the chest, jus' ta make sure the job is done. Couldn't have her survivin'; she would know too much, an' gettin' shot might piss her off enough ta go runnin' to the Gardaí, or even the Brits. So they shot her fuckin' child out of her, and then shot her."

He stopped, unsure of what else to say. Sabina turned her head towards him, and he could tell she was thinking. After a few moments of tense silence, she finally spoke.

"It's a nice story, Filip. But I guess we'll never know, will we? Seein' as 'ow this Keaira lass disappeared. But really, fainne oir ort. Was a beautiful story."

"Jesus, Críona, enough is enough! It all fuckin' fits. You're Keaira Campbell, daughter o' Bran an' Mary Campbell. We both know it," He said, exasperated. "Why ya still tryin' ta hide it?"

"Ya know Filip? If it means enough ta ya that you're willin' ta go behind my back… That you're willin' ta put the entire club in danger with ya diggin'… Then fine. Ya figured it all out. Congratulations. Hats off ta you. Ya betrayed my trust, an' put us all in danger. But as long as the damage is already fuckin' done, ya might as well know the fuckin' rest".

"Aye, my parents arranged the marriage between me an' Connor. But they did nae know, I was already married. 'Ad the good Father Ashby marry me, an' my childhood sweetheart, a few months before the announcement. 'Is name was Marcus Tierney. A low level soldier in the army. Sweetest boy ya ever did meet. Was an orphan; parents died in a car accident when he was a wee lad. 'E was basically my parents 'ouse boy. Did all o' my father's errands. 'E was a year older than I was. So I was already three months pregnant, when me mum told me I was ta marry Connor.

"I managed ta 'ide that I was pregnant for another four months, 'fore they found out. Came 'ome from school one day… An' me da 'anded me a bag. Ya wanna take a guess as ta what was in the bag, Filip? It was Mark's fuckin' 'ead.

"We were gonna run for it. Figured if we could get ta the 'ighlands, we'd be safe. 'Ad a little cottage all set, up in the North Republic. Mark 'ad spent months gettin' it ready. I'd only seen it once, but it was beautiful, Filip. It was small, but it did nae matter. It was ta be ours. Ours an' our wee baby girl. Ya know what 'er name was, Filip? Sabina Leigh Tierney.

"Me da drove me up ta the cottage. Took me in ta the nursery. Was the first time I'd seen it finished. Mark 'ad painted it bright blue, with 'er name over the cradle…"

She paused for a moment, tears in her eyes, as she struggled to compose herself. "It was the last thing I saw. Bran threw me on the ground, an' said I'd dishonored the family name, by bein' no better than a common street whore. I begged 'im… Begged 'im ta let Sabina live. I tol' 'im, she'd done nothin' wrong. It wasn't 'er fault who 'er parents were. Tol' 'im I could find a doctor ta induce labor. I was nearly eight months pregnant; she would 'ave 'ad a good shot at survivin'.

"An' that's when 'e shot me. Got me three times across me belly first. Wanted me ta know that me baby girl was dead. An' then 'e went up my chest. Three more times… Then 'e left me there."

Chibs was silent for a moment, before he wheeled himself as close to the bed as he could, and grabbed her hand tightly, and set his head against hers.

"Who saved you?" He asked quietly.

"Do nae know," She said slowly. "Somebody found me, an' took me ta Father Ashby, an' 'e got me a doctor. Kept me 'idden for three months, until I was 'ealed enough ta travel. Then 'e arranged passage for me out o' Eire ta the states. Wandered around for two months, an' then I met you.

"An' that's it, Filip. The story you've been dyin' ta know. The story ya would go behind my back, and betray my trust ta get. The story ya would risk all our lives ta get. Ya know now. God willin', it won't fuckin' kill us all."


	24. Chapter 24

Wow guys. Was the big reveal that bad that no one could review it? If you hated it that much, I can change it. But it's a little disappointing that –fifty visitors later –I still haven't gotten a single review on it. Come on, guys, I put some serious effort into this, the least you can do is review on THIS chapter. It's the one you've all been waiting for. If you didn't like it, tell me and I'll see what I can do, but not reviewing doesn't help either of us.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey, sorry about the last little rant I had... Apparently there was some sort of mix up, as most people said they didn't see any updates. My insecurities coming out, and I apologize. Secondly... There will be a bit of a wait for the next chapter for this, and the other version. I plan on this version having one, long last chapter, so I want it to be good, because after the next chapter, it will be laid to rest. So it might take a few days, maybe a week, because I want it to be a perfect wrap up. Thanks for your patience. Also, I'm working on another Chibs fanfiction, and a Tig fanfic, so check them out if you want. Just something my beta and I have been collaborating on.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Alright, so this is it. The last chapter for this version. Didn't turn out quite as well as I had hoped, but I want to get started on the other version again, so I guess it's good enough. It's been a great run with you guys, and I hope you continue to read the other version.

Special shout outs to:

HaylsValo

tigger64

dark-lelu

chibslover

There are many more of you who have reviewed, but to list you all would take up more space than the chapter itself lol. Thank you all, for reading, and reviewing. : D

Also: Very sorry, forgot to erase one of the possible endings I was looking into from the bottom of this... you guys weren't meant to see that lol. My bad. : ' (

* * *

><p>Chibs was silent, trying to keep himself composed, as he thought over what he'd just taken in.<p>

Finally, he glanced up at Sabina, and the tears he'd been struggling to hold in spilled over at the lost and hurt look on her face.

"Sabina… Críona, I'm so sorry," He whispered, unsure of what else to say.

"It was a long time ago. Stupid, teenage love story gone 'orribly wrong. Like Romeo and Juliet, aye?" She said with a small laugh.

"Aye," Chibs said sadly. "But what I don't understand is why Jimmy O is after ya. Seems like this would be an in-house problem. Not enough for the IRA ta get involved."

Sabina sighed. "The IRA is 'avin' an internal war, Chibby. Father Ashby stands on one side, an' Jimmy on the other. The allegiance with me da went through, so it's partially an 'onor thing on Jimmy's part, 'im carryin' it out for me da. Not ta mention, I walked away, Filip. Made a life for me self. I was supposed ta be dead, remember? Not livin' it up with another excommunicated bastard," She said with a rueful smile, swiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Críona… Jesus, I'm sorry. 'Bout ya little girl, an'… Mark?"

"Aye. Part of me… I carried the guilt o' 'is death for a long time, Filip. 'E was jus'… such a sweet lad. Would nae 'arm a flea, ya know? Do nae know 'ow 'e even got involved with me da."

They were both silent for a few minutes, before Chibs finally looked up, his face determined.

"Marry me," He said firmly.

"What?"

"Marry me, Sabina. Or Keaira. Whoever the hell ya are, I want ya ta marry me. There's no reason not ta now; I know the story," He said doggedly. "Marry me."

"Filip… ya still married ta Fiona. An' legally, I'm still married ta Marcus."

"Doesn't have ta be legal. But I want a ceremony. The rings, the food, the dress… all of it," He said, determined. "I'm sure we can find a catholic priest somewhere ta do it."

"Jesus, Filip… A weddin'?" She said, her voice disbelieving. "Ya jus' fuckin' betrayed me fuckin' trust, went diggin' in shit I fuckin' asked ya ta leave alone, an' put all our fuckin' lives at risk! An' now ya want a fuckin' weddin'? Are ya serious right now?"

"Aye, ya bet ya sweet ass I'm serious, Críona. Jesus, first time in nine years I've gone diggin'… First time in seven years we've had a serious problem, an' ya gonna hold it against me now? I don't think so."

"Ya jus' do nae get it, do ya, Filip? If the –"

"Aye, aye, if the Irish find out, blagh blagh… Like they won't kill me anyways. Jimmy ain't exactly my biggest fan. An' it's not like the club is gonna send out announcements that we know who ya are."

"Oh aye? Tell me, Filip: how many people did ya rope in ta this? I know Juice at the very least; he must o' been the one who looked it up. At least, I 'ope ya weren't dumb enough ta call anyone back in Eire for the intel. An' the good Mother Gemma must o' been in on it; she's been dyin' ta know almost as bad as you 'ave. Clay either already knows, or Gemma will fill 'im in as soon as she can. So 'ow exactly do ya plan on keepin' it a secret?"

"Aw hell, Sabina. Juice thinks you're his fuckin' mother; Jimmy himself couldn't torture the info outta him. An' Gemma an' Clay… Ya family, Sabina. We tell 'em enough ta keep 'em informed, what the danger is, an' they'll let it go at that. Hell, half the guys would kill anyone ya pointed ta, no questions asked. The other half might actually need a reason. Why ya so worried about this?"

"Because… I do nae want any more people dyin' 'cause o' me," She said quietly. "That's 'appened enough. An' ya want me ta jus'… sit back, an' watch me family die… again? Jesus, Filip, the hell ya doin'?" She exclaimed, hearing the rattling of the wheelchair, as Chibs started levering himself out of the chair.

"Gettin' close ta my Old Lady. Who's gonna fuckin' marry me if I have ta tie her over my fuckin' bike," He grunted, maneuvering himself onto the bed, wincing as he swung his leg up.

"Jesus. Ya nae the brightest, I'll say that much," She said with a smile, laying her head on his chest.

"Aye, but ya can't stay mad at me for long, so apparently, I'm doin' somethin' right. How's ya eyes doin'?"

"Still can nae see anythin'."

They sat like that for a few minutes, before Sabina finally spoke again.

"Ya know… T'was almost a relief. Becomin' Sabina… forgettin' Keaira. Ta put it all behind me. I'll always carry Marcus an' my daughter with me… But I never really 'ad a childhood, ya know? It was… the things Keaira did… I do nae want that, Filip. I was glad ta be rid of it. I'd done a lot o' bad things. Terrible things," She whispered, closing her eyes in an attempt to hide the tears that threatened to cascade.

"I know, Críona," Filip said slowly. "An' as far as Keaira is concerned… That name never has ta leave this room. Look, I've done a lot o' shit I ain't proud o' either. We all have shit we'd rather forget. But there's no reason ta carry that weight alone, ya hear me? Whatever it is that's eatin' at ya… I'm here for ya. No matter what, luv. Long term, an' all that. Now an' forever."

Sabina sighed. "Ya lucky I love ya, ya stupid oaf."

"Is that an aye then?"

"Oh Christ. I'm never gonna 'ear the end o' this, am I?"

"Not until the day ya say 'I do'," He said cheerily.

"Then I suppose I should jus' say aye, an' be done with it then, yeah?"

"Was the general idea."


End file.
